


ABOUT REVENGE

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd and freak, Bukan Mysteri!, Crime, Death Chara, M/M, Suspense, bloody scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka terkadang sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu  untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak sabar, tapi demi menghindari kecurigaan maka mereka tetap mengulur waktu. Atau jika dia  yang mengatakannya maka dia akan bilang untuk mempersiapkan setting karena mereka membutuhkan persiapan yang matang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :D  
> Saya kurang tahu ini harus dimasukkan ke rating apa, tapi saya masukkan M saja buat jaga-jaga....  
> Awalnya ini hanya dibuat friendship, tapi saya suka kebablasan kalo soal relationnya Midoaka, jadi yasudahlah, mungkin takdir.  
> Saya mencoba genre yang saya sendiri gak yakin bisa waktu nulis ini. Tapi yaaaa, gak ada salahnya dicoba kan? haha  
> Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi (of course)
> 
> Sedikit catatan:  
> Sangat disarankan untuk memperhatikan setting waktu (karena ada waktu-waktu yang tidak berurutan).

_**Chapter 1** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

**_ Friday,  June 2, 1989 _ **

Hujan lebat mengguyur Tokyo hari itu. Menghantarkan udara dingin ke segala penjuru. Sekitar pukul 10 malam hari, tak ada bulan yang menyinari. Ataupun bintang yang biasa mengiringi. Semuanya sudah bergumul di bawah lindungan selimut hangat tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Pria tinggi berjalan mengigil menyusuri jalan. Tanpa payung yang menjadi tameng saat hujan. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan dia terus berjalan tanpa acuh tumpahan air itu terus mengguyurnya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, dia berbelok ke gang sempit, di ujungnya terdapat pepohonan yang lebat. Tak ada penerangan, hanya ada kilatan petir yang menciptakan bayangan hitam pepohonan itu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin dan beberapa ranting jatuh terinjak. Midorima Shintarou, nama pria itu masuk di antara semak-semak, lurus ke dalam hutan. Dan menemukan bayangan gubuknya yang juga terguyur hujan.

Ketika kilat menyambar, ekor matanya melihat sekelebat gundukan di balik semak yang agak tinggi. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk buru-buru berteduh di gubuknya sementara berjalan mendekat ke objek yang dilihatnya tadi. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang bersimbah darah, terkulai lemas di rerumputan dan tas ranselnya yang tergenang air.

Awalnya dia terlalu takut untuk memastikan apakah orang tersebut masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi rasa simpati dalam hatinya tak bisa membohongi kalau dirinya sendiri berharap pria itu masih hidup. Jadi dengan rasa kasihan bercampur takut, Midorima memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Meletakkan jarinya di urat nadi pria itu yang sudah mendingin.

Denyutan kecil terasa samar di ujung sarafnya yang juga hampir mati rasa. Orang itu masih hidup, tapi sepertinya lukanya cukup parah. Jadi Midorima membawanya segera masuk ke gubuk kecilnya. Untungnya dia sudah merenovasi sedikit sehingga hujan tidak bisa menerobos atap. Dan satu kasur kecil dengan kapuk seadanya tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

Midorima membaringkan pria itu di sana. Melakukan RJP, dan memberinya nafas sesekali. Lampu yang menyala agak redup adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya, sementara dirinya beralih mengobrak-abrik lemari kayu yang beberapa bagian catnya sudah terkelupas. Segera dia mengeluarkan tas hitam berukuran lumayan besar yang menjadi target pencariannya dari tadi dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Dengan asal dia menarik meja di sudut ruangan yang lainnya ke arah kasur dan menyapu buku-buku yang ada di sana hingga berjatuhan. Menemukan tabung oksigen berukuran kecil dan langsung ditempatkannya pada saluran nafas orang itu. Mencari cara agar tabung itu bisa diam di sana, karena tugasnya kini bukan lagi untuk sekedar memegangi tabung oksigen, tapi melakukan operasi secepatnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, pria itu akan mati duluan bahkan ketika masih dalam perjalanan. Ditambah hujan lebat, akses kendaraan akan lebih sulit. Midorima cukup tahu bahwa dirinya tak punya apapun untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, meskipun jika memang dekat dia akan tetap membawanya ke sana tak peduli apapun itu. Dia hanya ingin orang itu selamat.

Tarikan nafas panjang menandakan awal dari proses nekat yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Perlahan-lahan dia mengambil beberapa peralatan yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa di atas meja. Dan dengan sigap melakukan prosedur yang sulit dengan luka-luka di tubuh orang itu.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu, Midorima bersandar di dinding hingga membuat bekas basah dari punggungnya. Dia berkeringat terlalu banyak, padahal tadi dia menggigil kedinginan. Kenapa rasanya gubuknya ini menjadi ruang operasi dadakan? Ya, ini hanya sebuah gubuk, tak bisa disebut rumah. Temboknya pun hanya terbuat dari triplek yang cukup tebal, bukan dari semen ataupun bata. Letaknya di tengah hutan dan mungkin tak akan ada yang sudi tinggal di sana selain dirinya.

Sekali lagi Midorima menatap orang itu dan merasakan dirinya benar-benar gila. Hal itu terpikir begitu saja di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika pria itu mati? Otomatis Midorima lah yang akan disalahkan dan menjadi tersangka pembunuhan. Tapi saat itu, hal yang terpikirkan hanyalah untuk menyelamatkannya saja, otaknya tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika saja operasi itu gagal.

Desahan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya meluncur dari belah bibirnya. Jemarinya meraih saklar yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Menyambung pada rangkaian listrik sederhana yang membuat lampu di sana bisa menyala. Kau pikir akan ada lampu di tengah hutan seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Satu jetrikkan membuat lampu itu mati dan membuat Midorima masuk ke dunianya sendiri di dalam gubuk kecilnya. Berusaha terlelap meskipun dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.  Dia menekuk lututnya dan menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal.

*********

**_ Thursday,  June 8, 1989 _ **

Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan. Cahaya samar-samar muncul di penglihatannya. Indah sekali, taburan bintang dan galaksi tepat berada di sekelilingnya. Dia merasa seperti ada di ruang angkasa. Melayang tanpa gravitasi dan hampa udara.

_“Apakah aku sudah mati?”_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Tapi suara hujan membuat otaknya yang baru setengah sadar berpikir rasional. Tidak mungkin di luar angkasa ada hujan, kecuali komet atau meteor-meteor yang melintas. Dan dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa ada air yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya, ada kantung infuse tersambung dengan tangan kirinya. Dan ada meja yang di atasnya banyak tumpukan buku –kalau dilihat dari bayangannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali muncul di otaknya.

_“Apakah ini semacam ruang eksperimen?”_

Derak kayu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya. Bayangan seseorang dengan postur tubuh tinggi masuk dan berjalan mendekati meja. Meletakkan kantong di atasnya lalu membuat benda berbentuk bulat di dekat sana menyala. Menghapus bintang-bintang tadi menjadi putih. Lalu mata mereka bertatapan lama. Iris zamrud yang berkilau membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada titik itu.

“Kau sudah bangun _Akashi_? Syukurlah”

Suara yang berat keluar dari pita suaranya terdengar indah di telinganya. Beberapa saat dia terdiam, mencerna kata-kata itu yang terselip antara lega bercampur khawatir.

“Darimana kau tahu namaku?”

Dia meraih sesuatu di meja dan mengangkatnya.

“Ini” selembar kartu bertuliskan nama sekolah beserta identitasnya terangkat di udara.

“Hey! Kembalikan it- _ugh!_ ”

“Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lukamu masih belum sembuh. Lagipula kartu ini sudah tidak berlaku kan? Baru saja masa berlakunya habis beberapa hari yang lalu”

“ _Tch!_ ”

Hal yang membuat Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya adalah ketika pria tinggi itu melepas kaosnya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan yang kering. Lalu meraih kantong plastik yang tadi diletakkannya di meja.

“Buka bajumu”

Akashi tak bisa berpikir lain selain orang di depannya ini adalah orang mesum.

“Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!”

“Kau pikir apa? Tentu saja mengganti perbanmu”

*********

Midorima melepas kasa yang difiksasinya dengan plester dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tangannya sudah terampil melakukan hal semacam itu dan Akashi memperhatikannya.

“Kau siapa?”

“Menurutmu?”

Hembusan nafas kasar mengikis kesabaran Akashi perlahan.

“Yang jelas aku bukan konglomerat sepertimu. Aku hanya tinggal di gubuk yang kecil ini”

“Bukan itu maksudku. Siapa namamu?”

“Midorima Shintarou” jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada jari-jarinya sendiri yang masih bermain di sekitar perut Akashi.

“Aku Akashi Seijuurou”

“Aku sudah tahu”

“ _Tch!”_

“Aku sudah selesai menggantinya. Apa masih sakit?”

“Ya, sedikit”

“Angkat badanmu kalau begitu”

“Aku tak bisa bangun!”

“Anak manja”

Meskipun Midorima bilang begitu, dia tetap membantu Akashi untuk bangun dan memposisikannya setengah duduk. Menumpuk beberapa bantal di punggung Akashi agar dia bisa bersandar.

“Sudah baikan?”

“Lumayan”

Lalu Midorima beranjak ke meja dan terdiam cukup lama. Akashi memperhatikannya. Ada bungkusan kertas dan gelas plastik berisi entah apa itu, dari warnanya terlihat menjijikan.

“Kau memperhatikan apa sih Midorima?!”

“Makan malam”

“Lalu jus apa yang ada di gelas itu?”

“Itu makanan untukmu”

“Huh?! Kau pasti bercanda! Itu terlihat seperti muntahan sapi!”

Midorima melirik Akashi sinis.

“Kau pikir selama ini kau makan apa?”

“Tidak mungkin …”

Memikirkannya saja membuat perutnya mual, apalagi meneguknya? Akashi tidak sanggup melakukan itu.

“Kau makan saja punyaku. Aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi aku tak punya makanan lain selain itu”

Semangkuk nasi dan sup tofu disodorkan padanya. Iris dwiwarnanya melirik Midorima dan Midorima membalasnya dengan gidikkan kecil.

“Ta-tapi bukan karena aku peduli- _nanodayo!_ ” lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot.

“Kau bercanda?”

“Ti-tidak”

Senyum cerah mengembang di bibirnya.

“Ini sup kesukaanku!”

“Baguslah kalau kau suka”

Kemudian Midorima beranjak dan duduk di kursi, menulis sesuatu di kertas di atas meja sana.

“Oh ya Midorima, kau yang melakukan ini?”

Midorima menoleh dan melihat Akashi memegang perutnya yang diperban.

“Ya”

“Kupikir aku sudah mati”

“Ya, kau hampir mati”

“Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup?”

“Takdir”

“Hhhh, kau membosankan”

Pria berambut hijau itu membalikkan kursinya menghadap Akashi.

“Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Akashi”

“Apa?”

“Kenapa kau ada di sana?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Di hutan”

Akashi terdiam dan menunduk. Ingatannya berlari pada saat sehari setelah kelulusan. Seseorang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Akashi sangat mengenalnya, jadi dia tidak curiga sedikitpun. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang lagi datang lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga Akashi lupa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan ketika membuka mata dia ada di sini.

“Kurasa … aku dibunuh oleh sahabatku sendiri …”

Nada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat jauh berbeda dari nada-nada sebelumnya yang Midorima dengar. Ini terdengar mengerikan dan sarat kebencian. Terlebih Midorima tak menyangka kalau hal itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Midorima hanya terpikir jika seseorang yang mencoba membunuh Akashi adalah pesaing-pesaing perusahaan yang ingin menyingkirkannya.

“Midorima. Darimana kau mempelajari cara menangani luka seperti ini?” nadanya berubah kembali.

“Hanya pernah belajar”

“Kau dokter?”

“Bukan”

“Berapa umurmu?”

“19. Kau?”

“Menuju 19.Wajahmu terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu ya, haha. Kau baru lulus SMA juga atau bagaimana?”

“Bukan tua, tapi dewasa- _nanodayo_. Aku pernah kuliah”

“Kau serius?!”

“Ya, tapi cuma sampai semester 5”

“Lima? Tapi umurmu-“

“Sebenarnya aku ikut akselerasi. Ya … tapi aku tak pernah lulus”

“Kedokteran?”

“Ya. Aku hanya mengandalkan beasiswa untuk itu. Tapi sesuatu terjadi jadi aku seperti ini”

“Jadi kau di _Drop Out?!_ ”

Betapa kurang ajarnya mulut Akashi mengklaim bahwa mahasiswa kedokteran itu berhenti karena di D.O. Akashi sudah siap jika saja pria itu protes padanya, namun nampaknya tidak, pria itu tampak tidak begitu terganggu dengan kata-kata Akashi dan hanya tertawa jenaka.

“Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini sementara kau belum lulus? Dan alat-alatnya-”

“Itu karena … sebenarnya aku diam-diam sudah mempelajari materinya hingga semester akhir. Jadi tak perlu khawatir soal itu. Alat-alat itu aku dapatkan ketika semester 4, untung saja aku tidak jadi membuangnya”

“Gila. Kau bisa dituntut karena melakukan malpraktik”

“Aku tahu. Kalau kau tak ingin, mati saja sana”

Alisnya terkerut, menandakan bahwa dia tak setuju dengan apa yang Midorima katakan.

“ _Hhhh,_ lagipula aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Sepertinya jika aku dipenjara ada baiknya juga. Aku bisa makan gratis dan tinggal seperti di rumah. Yang sedikit mengganggu, mungkin hanya karena tak diperbolehkan keluar saja”

“Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tak ada satupun hal yang menyenangkan di penjara”

“Tak ada yang menyenangkan juga dengan tinggal di sini. Aku sendirian. Orang-orang membenciku, bahkan kerabatku pun tak peduli. Ya, aku tak menyesalinya juga _sih,_ tapi apa boleh buat”

“Ternyata kau memang orang sinting”


	2. The Poor Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Chapter 2 haha

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**_ Sunday, June 25, 1989 _ **

Hari itu langit tampak cerah. Sepertinya gumpalan awan kelabu beberapa hari kemarin sudah puas menumpahkan semua air yang dimilikinya hingga langitnya tampak biru tanpa noda. Akashi membuka pintu kayu yang berdecit itu dan menemukan Midorima yang sedang memotong beberapa kayu. Akashi diam memperhatikan, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan kesabarannya dan langsung menghampiri Midorima.

“Midorima, kau sedang apa?”

“Memotong kayu tentu saja, apa kau tidak melihat- _nanodayo._ Dan kau belum benar-benar sembuh, banyak-banyaklah istirahat”

“Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit. Aku tidak suka”

“Tapi aku tidak mau memperlakukanmu seperti tuan muda”

“Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu begitu?! Aku hanya bosan diam di dalam”

Semalam Akashi bertanya tentang luar angkasa yang dilihatnya waktu itu. Lalu pria berkaca mata itu menjelaskan bahwa dia melukis dindingnya menggunakan campuran fosfor, sehingga catnya bisa menyala dalam ruang yang gelap tapi tidak akan terlihat jika ruangannya terang. Midorima bilang jika dia menyukai rasi bintang, dan dia hampir tak pernah melewatkan siaran radio _Oha-asa_ yang diputar setiap pagi tentang peruntungan zodiak. Selain itu, tak ada manusia yang tinggal di sana selain dirinya, lukisan-lukisan itu membuatnya lebih rileks dan bisa melupakan sejenak kepenatan yang bergumul di kepalanya.

“Kau mau membuat apa?”

“Kurasa aku memerlukan satu kursi lagi untuk kau duduk”

Nada bicaranya datar, tapi sesuatu dalam hati Akashi bersorak. Belum pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan orang semacam Midorima. Meskipun pria itu tahu kalau Akashi adalah seorang tuan muda, tapi Midorima tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu. Akashi merasa bahwa saat ini dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa perlu menjaga _image_ seperti sikap-sikap yang diterapkannya hampir setiap hari, formal dan canggung.

“Midorima-“

Akashi menghentikan perkataannya ketika dia melihat mata hijau itu memicing ke arah lain, lalu seketika membulat dan berbalik menghadap Akashi. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik. Menarik paksa tangannya, sedang Akashi dilanda kebingungan.

“Cepat sembunyi!”

“Apa yang terjadi Midorima?”

“Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!”

Midorima membuka lemarinya dan mendorong Akashi ke sana. Lagi Akashi bertanya alasan Midorima melakukan itu.

“Ingat! Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan ke luar dari sana”

“Tapi-“

DUG! DUG! DUG!

Suara gedoran pintu membuat Akashi bungkam seketika. Dan ketika Midorima meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir, Akashi tahu kalau saat ini dia memang harus sembunyi.

“BUKA! MONYET SIALAN!”

Midorima tampak menyiapkan mental. Lalu dia membuka pintunya. Dua orang pria tinggi melangkah masuk. Dagunya terangkat dan matanya menyorot tajam ke arah Midorima. Bibirnya menyeringai dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

“Bagaimana? Apa kau terkejut aku ada di sini?”

“HAHAHA, DIA TAK MUNGKIN PUNYA UANG UNTUK MEMBAYAR GOLD! LIHAT SAJA RUMAHNYA”

“Oh, sudahlah Silver, jangan begitu. Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kita berikan padanya jika dia tidak bisa membayar hutangnya kan? Jadi santai saja”

Akashi dapat melihat wajah Midorima dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Akashi lihat. Tapi yang membuat Akashi lebih terkejut adalah omongan kedua pria yang datang tadi.

“Kalau begitu bagaimana? Apa perlu kuhajar anak bodoh ini?”

“Bersabarlah sedikit. Hey! Kau tahu anak miskin, hutang orang tuamu itu terlalu banyak. Kapan kau akan membayarnya?! Aku sudah cape menagih kucing liar sepertimu”

Midorima hanya diam. Entah tak bisa menyangkal atau bagaimana. Tapi jika Akashi berada diposisi Midorima rasanya pasti ingin menonjok orang itu segera.

“Huh! Orangtuamu itu tidak berguna ya. Sudah tidak menganggapmu, dan meninggalkanmu dengan warisan hutang yang, _ya_ _aaa_ untukmu pasti cukup banyak”

“Gold! Ayolah!”

_BUAGHH!!!!_

Seketika Midorima terdorong menabrak meja ketika telapak kaki salah satu pria itu menendang tepat ke arah perutnya hingga kaki-kaki mejanya patah, membuat barang-barang di atasnya jatuh berhamburan. Akashi nyaris mendobrak pintu lemari untuk menghampiri Midorima kalau saja dia tidak ingat kata-kata pria berkacamata itu sebelumnya.

“KAU MONYET TIDAK BERGUNA! KALAU BESOK KAU BELUM JUGA MELUNASI HUTANGMU, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN PUNYA TEMPAT TINGGAL LAGI”

Kedua orang itu pergi setelah kembali menendang pintu hingga engselnya rusak. Midorima masih terdiam di posisi tadi. Akashi segera menghampiri Midorima dengan raut wajah yang juga panik.

“Midorima! Kau baik-baik saja?!”

Midorima masih menunduk. Sesuatu dalam diri Akashi merasa sakit melihat Midorima, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Akashi bersumpah melihat sebulir air menuruni pipi Midorima tapi pria itu langsung menyekanya sekaligus menutupinya dengan menyeka sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan lagi, maaf sudah menarikmu seperti tadi. Lukamu tak apa-apa kan?”

“Kenapa …-“

Mata zamrud itu terpana melihat Akashi yang menunduk dengan tangan mengepal seperti menahan amarah.

“-kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu!”

“…”

“Soal orangtuamu, soal semuanya!”

“Akashi …”

“Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu! Kau tidak harus menanggung semua itu sendiri!”

“Percuma …-“

“…”

“Itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. Dan lupakan saja soal niatmu membantuku, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu hanya untuk orang sepertiku”

“Tapi …”

“Maaf, aku belum memberitahumu satu hal. Mungkin kau akan membenciku setelah ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi, semua orang mengira kau sudah _tewas_ ”

Akashi hanya bisa membelalak. Ini kabar yang sangat-sangat mengejutkannya hingga dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

“Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke rumahmu. Tapi polisi sudah memasang garis penghalang di sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun di sana dan berita kematianmu sudah tersebar begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu selain untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu dan mengatakan semuanya padamu ketika kau sudah membaik. Tapi ketika aku tahu bahwa orang terdekatmu yang melakukannya, aku jadi takut kalau dia tahu kau masih hidup maka dia akan mengincarmu dan mencoba membunuhnu lagi”

“Ransel …”

“Huh?”

“Di mana ranselku? Kau tidak membuangnya kan Midorima?!”

“Di bawah tempat tidur”

Akashi merogoh bawah tempat tidur dan menarik tasnya keluar. Mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya. Midorima hanya diam memperhatikan sementara Akashi sibuk dengan ranselnya sendiri.

 

 

Ya, Midorima bukanlah anak yang bahagia. Orangtuanya tak pernah menganggapnya. Ibunya seorang wanita malam dan ayahnya hanya seorang pemabuk yang fanatik akan alkohol beserta embel-embel tembakau. Dia tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang, dia tinggal sendiri –meskipun di rumah yang sama- sementara mereka besenang-senang dengan uang yang mereka pinjam. Berjudi dan taruhan-taruhan lainnya seolah merupakan kebutuhan utama.

Midorima anak yang cerdas, dia mampu belajar dengan baik walaupun jarang tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan, pada orangtuanya tentu saja. Bagaimana anak sepertinya bisa menjadi orang yang sukses dibawah tekanan batin yang menusuk. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di perguruan tinggi ternama dengan usia yang sangat muda, meraih berbagai prestasi dan beasiswa untuk menunjang pendidikannya.

Tujuannya hanya satu, _dia ingin diperhatikan oleh orangtuanya._

Namun harapan itu tak pernah terwujud. Ibunya meninggal dalam kasus pemerkosaan dan bunuh diri, ayahnya overdosis narkotika dan tak terselamatkan. Meninggalkannya sendiri, benar-benar sendirian.

Penagih hutang berdatangan. Mengancamnya, memaksanya untuk membayar hutang orangtuanya yang menggunung sedangkan Midorima tak punya apa-apa. Penagih-penagih itu bahkan datang ke kampusnya dan menuntut Midorima hingga berakhir dengan dikeluarkannya dia dari universitas, beasiswanya dicabut sepenuhnya. Saudaranya tak ada yang peduli karena alasan hutang, tak ada orang yang bersedia mengurusnya, mereka menganggapnya merepotkan dan hanya bisa menghabiskan biaya. Midorima benar-benar merasa diusir dari dunia ini.

Saat itu, mental seorang Midorima terganggu. Dia mencoba meminum alcohol dengan konsentrasi tinggi hingga mabuk. Terbuai dalam _euphoria_ halusinasi yang berputar di otaknya. Dimana hidupnya sangat bahagia tanpa ada iming-iming kesepian yang semakin lama membuat cahaya disekitarnya meredup hitam.

Ketika hujan lebat, dia lari ke hutan, sembari menangis bersama air langit yang menghapus jejak air matanya. Dia tak ingin hidup, dia ingin mati saja, dia berharap bertemu serigala yang dengan senang hati ingin memangsanya. Lalu dia bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua yang tinggal di gubuk sendirian. Mungkinkah dia penyihir yang menyukai anak-anak? Midorima tak keberatan dengan itu. Namun, di luar dugaannya, nenek itu sangat baik, memberinya makan dan minuman hangat, menyampirkan sweater tuanya yang hangat.

Perlahan Midorima mulai menemukan tujuan hidup dan melupakan keinginannya untuk mati. Midorima merawat nenek itu yang semakin lama semakin tua hingga akhirnya nenek itu juga berpulang. Meninggalkan Midorima sendiri … _lagi._

 

 

“Ketemu!”

Akashi mengangkat serentetan besi keperakkan itu ke udara. Beberapa buah kunci. Midorima memandangnya datar, tak tahu apa maksud Akashi menghabiskan waktu mencari benda itu.

“Kunci rumahku”

“Akashi”

“Ayo ke rumahku”

“Tapi-“

“Aku tak berniat muncul di hadapan publik kok”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku sudah punya rencana lain. Besok kita pergi ke rumahku, akan kuceritakan rencananya di sana”

 

*********

 

**_ Monday, June 26, 1989 (08:00 a.m) _ **

Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati Midorima ada di sana. Buku di mejanya terbuka tapi pulpennya terjatuh di lantai. Akashi sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia akan mengajak Midorima ke rumahnya, tapi pria itu malah pergi tanpa mengatakannya lebih dulu pada Akashi.

**_Cepat pergi dari sana!_ **

**_Usahakan kau sudah pergi ke rumahmu, atau ke manapun tempat yang aman!_ **

**_Jika bisa, pergi sebelum ‘mereka’ datang!_ **

**_Jangan mencari aku, di sini berbahaya!_ **

Begitulah isi tulisan Shintarou, kelihatannya dia terburu-buru menulisnya karena bentuk hurufnya tidak beraturan, tapi untungnya masih terbaca oleh Akashi.

“Berbahaya?”

Akashi berpikir sebentar lalu membuka pintu. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan cahayanya menerobos hingga ke tempat Akashi. Pria itu terdiam melihat kayu-kayu yang berserakan di halaman terlebih lagi bercak darah tetes demi tetes lalu mengumpul di satu area.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati cairan itu. Akashi memperhatikannya, ada beberapa serpihan kaca juga di sana, berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya.

 

**_ At 03:15 a.m _ **

_Trakk!_

Midorima dikejutkan dengan suara kayu yang jatuh di halaman. Akashi masih tertidur lelap.

_“Yang benar saja, mereka akan mulai sekarang? Sialan!”_

Jemarinya meraih buku tulis yang tergeletak di meja, secepat mungkin dia menulis pesan untuk pria yang masih memejamkan mata dengan damai di tempat tidur.

Ketika suara langkah sepatu semakin mendekat, Midorima segera ke luar, ya sebelum mereka yang masuk dan menemukan Akashi Seijuurou di sana. Dalam hatinya dia hanya berdoa satu hal _“Semoga Akashi mengerti dengan pesanku”_.

“OHOHOHO, hampir saja aku akan mendobrak pintunya. Rupanya kau sudah ke luar duluan”

“Hmm, pagi sekali. Kupikir kau masih berada di bawah selimut”

“Ya, dan nampaknya aku tak sebaik itu. Bawa dia!”

Segerombolan pria bertubuh tegap dengan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya menghampiri Midorima segera. Menahan tangannya, hingga tak bisa memberontak.

“Rupanya kau hanya bisa bermain curang. Apa maksudmu membawa banyak teman hanya untuk menangkap satu orang”

“Mereka hanya bawahanku, jadi mereka akan menuruti apapun keinginanku. Buat dia bungkam”

_BUAGGH!!_

_BUAGHH!!_

Midorima hanya bisa diam ketika perlahan matanya tertutupi cairan merah, mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangannya sudah terkunci dan orang terakhir yang memukulnya di leher membuat semuanya menjadi gelap.

 

**_ At 11:00 p.m _ **

Akashi terkejut melihat Midorima dikelilingi wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi dalam keadaan terikat di kursi. Wajahnya berlumuran darah dan wanita-wanita itu terus membelainya. Akashi tak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak soal Midorima karena Midorima sama sekali tak terlihat menikmatinya, akan tetapi terlihat risih sekaligus terkejut juga melihat Akashi ada di sana, meskipun penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan poni yang lebih pendek dan tak menutupi matanya tapi Midorima masih bisa mengenalinya.

“Ada orang lain rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berani sekali kau masuk tanpa permisi”

“Aku ingin membayar hutang-hutangnya. Lepaskan dia”

“Memangnya kau mampu membayarnya? Kau akan kaget jika mengetahui jumlahnya”

Akashi membuka koper yang dibawanya, penuh berisi uang.

“Apa ini cukup?”

Seluruh manusia di ruangan itu terkejut. Tak terkecuali Nash Gold Junior sang pimpinan. Akashi yakin jika jumlah uang di koper itu melebihi hutang-hutang orangtua Midorima, bisa jadi jumlahnya tiga kali lipat dari seharusnya.

“Bawa koper itu mendekat”

“Lepaskan dulu dia”

“Aku akan melepaskannya hanya jika kau sudah mengantarkan uangnya tepat di hadapanku”

Akashi berjalan mendekat diawasi oleh selongsong-selongsong yang siap kapan saja diperintahkan untuk menembaknya. Pria berambut pirang menyeringai dan mengatakan satu perintah ketika beberapa langkah lagi Akashi sampai ke hadapannya.

“Tembak”

_DOR!! DOR!! DOR!!_

Matanya terpejam erat, dia tak menyangka kalau pria itu akan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membunuhnya. Akashi tak akan pernah percaya lagi pada orang jahat. Kau menuruti perintahnya ataupun tidak, keduanya sama saja dengan mati.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Sudah kubilang untuk jangan mencariku!”

“Mi-Midorima!”

Akashi benar-benar ketakutan dan lagi-lagi Midorima menjadi tamengnya, menyelamatkannya. Kenapa semua menjadi terbalik? ….

Kursi yang tadi diduduki Midorima sudah hancur, dengan lubang-lubang bekas peluru dan bagian lainnya patah, sepertinya dia mengibaskannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya hingga hampir setengah dari mereka berjatuhan.

“Kau bisa membuka tali ini”

Midorima berdiri membelakangi Akashi, menyodorkan lengannya yang terikat sementara kakinya menendang setiap orang yang masih berusaha menjatuhkannya.

“Aku bawa gunting. Tunggu sebentar”

Setelah tali terlepas, Midorima menarik tangan Akashi untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Lari sejauh mungkin.

“Kenapa kau malah ke sini Akashi?!”

“Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak melawan saat mereka membawamu! Melihat caramu bertarung, kau bisa saja kabur tanpa bantuanku kan!”

“Aku memberimu waktu untuk kabur, dasar bodoh! Tapi kau malah datang ke sini”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kau ingat soal mereka akan menghancurkan rumah ‘kan? Kalau aku melawan, mereka akan menemukanmu di sana dan semuanya akan bertambah rumit”

Akashi tak pernah tahu kalau itu memang rencana Midorima sejak awal. Tapi bagaimanapun ceritanya, Akashi masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa Midorima selalu melakukan hal-hal semacam itu demi dirinya? Rela terluka atau bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya, dia bisa saja mati. Kenapa? ….

 

*********

 

Mereka tiba di rumah Akashi. Dan jujur Midorima terperangah melihat besarnya ukuran rumah ini. Hari sudah larut, jadi tak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka masuk lewat pintu depan.

“Akashi, kau serius menyebut ini rumah?”

“Begitulah. Tapi sialan, mereka sudah mematikan aliran listriknya, jadi lampunya tak bisa dinyalakan”

Midorima baru menyadari kalau semuanya hanya terlihat samar, cenderung gelap sebenarnya, ditambah kacamatanya yang sudah terlepas sejak kejadian tadi. Akashi menuntunnya ke dapur, siapa tahu ada lampu atau lilin di sana.

“Uh! Sial, di mana mereka menaruh lilinnya sih!”

“Jangan sambil menggerutu, kau tidak akan menemukannya kalau begitu. Lagipula bukankah ini rumahmu, kenapa kau tidak tahu di mana menaruh lilin- _nanodayo_ ”

Akashi mendelik sinis. Setengah tak percaya akan omongan Midorima, dan setengahnya lagi tersinggung. Tapi, rasanya sulit kalau dia mengatakan kalau dia jarang sekali menginjakkan kaki di dapur. Semua posisi peralatan di sini pelayannya lah yang mengatur, dia tak pernah ikut campur dalam hal apapun.

“Aku menemukannya- _nanodayo_ ”

Midorima menyodorkan 3 batang lilin dari lemari tinggi yang baru saja dibukanya. Sekejap Akashi merasa waktu membencinya, dia tak dapat meraih lemari setinggi itu tapi Midorima bisa. Tinggi memang cukup berpengaruh, jadi karena Akashi tidak begitu tinggi dia mengimbanginya dengan otak. Tapi hari ini rasanya otaknya sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang fit, meskipun itu hanya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Midorima saja _‘sih_.

 

 

Selama ini Akashi selalu tidur sendirian di kamarnya yang besar. Terkadang dia merasa kedinginan tanpa sebab, bukan karena ada makhluk-makhluk abstrak yang sering dibicarakan orang, tapi semacam perasaan sepi, hening, dan tak ada siapapun untuk diajak bercerita.

Malam ini Midorima tertidur di sampingnya, mengenakan piyama tidur Akashi yang sedikit terlalu kecil di tubuh atletis pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan … _tampan_ tanpa kaca mata. Akashi bisa melihat dari dekat bagaimana bulu matanya yang lentik berkumpul di satu garis horizontal menutupi iris sewarna zamrud di baliknya.

_Malam ini, terasa hangat …._

Akashi tak bisa tak terjaga sepanjang malam hanya karena matanya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan relief wajah pria bersurai hijau itu. Dalam cahaya temaram bulan yang menerobos melalui ventilasi. Akashi menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga mencapai leher dan kepalanya setengah menyembul dari bantal yang ditidurinya. Mencoba untuk tertidur, meskipun pada akhirnya matanya tetap saja memperhatikan pria di sampingnya.

_Puk!_

Tubuh Akashi menegang, hampir terperanjat tapi sesuatu yang menepuk pundaknya terlalu cepat memberikan efek tak bisa bergerak pada tubuhnya. Ya, itu Midorima. Matanya membuka sedikit, seperti matahari yang malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan.

“Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam …”

Ucapannya seperti orang setengah sadar, dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia kelelahan dan masih mengantuk.

“Ya, umm … aku baru saja mau tidur. Apa aku membangunkanmu?”

“Tidak. Cepatlah tidur, kau juga harus istirahat”

Setelahnya Midorima kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sedangkan tubuh Akashi terasa semakin hangat karena Midorima tak melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Akashi. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya gak tahu kenapa penceritaannya jadi agak melankolis gitu -_-  
> Maaf saya agak baper jadinya haha


	3. The Planning

  
**CHAPTER 3**

.  
.

_ **Tuesday, July 4, 1989** _

  
Akashi sudah menceritakan rencananya. Rencana yang disebutnya dengan "r _encana balas dendam"_. Midorima sedikit terperangah dan menganggap Akashi gila. Jujur dia tak pernah memikirkan akan sampai sejauh ini. Rencana yang cukup mengerikan untuk seukuran dendam. Pikiran pria di hadapannya ini memang sulit ditebak. Terkadang malah dia terlihat seperti orang lain yang sama-sekali Midorima tak pernah mengenalnya.

“Begitulah! Kau setuju kan _Shintarou_?”

Nadanya berubah seketika, seakan-akan pembicaraan semacam itu bukanlah hal yang tabu untuk dirundingkan. Dan dia terlihat biasa saja ketika membicarakannya, seperti bercerita tentang rencana masa depan yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya.

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, dan kenapa kau memanggilku Shintarou?”

“Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau juga boleh panggil aku Seijuurou”

Midorima menghela nafas berat. Matanya kemudian beralih pada wajah Akashi. Nada bicaranya memang seperti bergurau tapi dia benar-benar serius.

“Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh melakukannya pada rentenir itu. Memangnya kau tak dendam padanya?”

Bohong jika Midorima mengatakan tidak mempunyai dendam. Dia benci pada orang itu, semuanya tak akan berakhir begini jika orang itu tidak meminjamkan uang pada orangtuanya, tak akan terjadi juga jika dia tak menuntut ke universitasnya. Bukan semata-mata karena uang, tapi perlakuannya yang selalu kasar, cemoohan yang menusuk, dan sikap merendahkannya juga membuat Midorima benar-benar muak.

“Tak perlu. Dia sudah mengambil uangmu, kurasa dia tak akan ikut campur lagi. Yang ada aku jadi berhutang padamu”

“Aku juga berhutang padamu Shintarou. Kalau kau tidak ada aku pasti sudah mati sekarang. Kau terlalu baik Shin, buang kebaikanmu kalau kau tak ingin mereka menginjakmu”

“…”

“Oh iya! Kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat foto? Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar. Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu”

  
*****

* * *

 

_ **Monday, January 8, 1991** _

_**2 years later ….** _

Keduanya kembali ke Jepang. Setelah dua tahun lamanya benar-benar menghilang dari tanah matahari terbit tersebut. Berbekal identitas baru untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang telah dianggap tewas. Namun mereka tak pernah menemukan jenazahnya. Ya, karena sesungguhnya Akashi Seijuurou masihlah hidup.

“Shintarou, kau akan masuk fakultas apa?”

“Aku, tentu saja kesenian- _nanodayo_. Memangnya kau belum tahu?”

“Tidak, hanya saja kupikir kau mungkin ingin masuk kedokteran lagi”

“Kau tahu aku yang sekarang tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang kan? Cukup nyawamu dan orang-orang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kita saja”

“Aku merasa tersanjung”

“Itu bukan pujian kalau kau belum tahu. Tapi jika identitasmu terbongkar maka kau akan dalam bahaya”

“Ya. Tapi aku tak perlu takut kan? Kau akan ada untuk menyelamatkanku”

“Ngomong-ngomong aku tak bisa terus berada di dekatmu. Kau lupa kalau kita akan berbeda kampus- _nanodayo_ ”

“Jadi kau tak ingin satu kampus denganku? Baiklah …”

“Bukankah yang memutuskan semua ini kau Akashi”

“ _Well_ , ya memang aku. Dan Shintarou sudah kubilang beberapa kali, jangan lupa panggil aku Aldwin jika kita di tempat umum. Sampai bertemu nanti”

Hari itu mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Ke arah yang berlawanan. Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum sebelum keduanya tak bisa saling melihat lagi.

 

  
_**At 11:00 a.m – Shuutoku University**_

  
Midorima melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Menuju ruangan dimana kursi-kursi berjejer rapi. Seketika dia menjadi pusat perhatian dan seluruh mata sedang menatap ke arahnya.

“Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu”

“Midorima Shintarou- _desu_. Mohon bantuannya”

“Baiklah. Selamat datang di Shuutoku, Midorima- _san_. Sebelumnya, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan terlebih dahulu pada teman baru kalian?”

Beberapa orang mengangkat tangan dan mengajukan pertanyaan mereka.

“Kau pindahan dari mana?”

“Aku dari London. Kemudian aku pulang ke Jepang dan melanjutkan kuliah di sini”

“ _Waaah_ hebat~”

“Apa kau orang Jepang?”

“Ya, sebelumnya aku tinggal di Jepang”

“Midorima- _san_ , kesenian apa yang kau suka?”

“Aku suka melukis, dan kadang-kadang juga bermain piano”

“Baiklah, jika tak ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Midorima-san, kau boleh duduk”

“Terima kasih”

Hari itu, irisnya terpaku pada sosok berambut ungu yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. Tubuh besarnya sangat menarik perhatian dibanding mahasiswa lain.

 

**_At 11:00 a.m – Rakuzan University_ **

Akashi sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu teman lamanya. Jadi ketika dosen menyuruhnya untuk masuk, dia dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya di lantai ruang kelas itu. Di sanalah dia, Akashi bersyukur karena dia bisa melihat orang itu lagi. Sekejap Akashi melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Mungkin kaget melihat Akashi, tapi begitu dia menyebutkan namanya, berangsur-angsur wajah terkejut itu hilang.

“ _My name is Aldwin Rusty. You can call me Aldwin. Nice to meet you_ ”

Semua orang menatap Akashi dalam diam. Mungkin terpesona atau sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba ada mahasiswa pindahan dari luar negeri ke kampus mereka.

“Aku bisa bahasa Jepang, jadi jangan ragu untuk menyapaku. Mohon bantuannya”

“Ya. Aldwin- _san_ , silahkan kau duduk di kursi sebelah sana. Di samping Momoi Satsuki”

“Terima kasih”

Akashi berjalan ke deretan belakang. Tersenyum kecil pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk tepat di kursi sebelahnya. Gadis itu juga tersenyum membalas Akashi dan iris dwiwarnanya bisa melihat kalau seseorang di sana melihatnya dengan kesal ke arah mereka berdua.

 

_ **At 09:00 p.m** _

Midorima mengancingkan piyama tidurnya. Akashi duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah novel lalu melirik ke arah Midorima. Malam yang sunyi di apartemen baru mereka. Ya, mereka tak mungkin tinggal di rumah Akashi sedangkan garis polisi masih terpampang jelas di sekeliling rumahnya. Sudah dua tahun lalu _sih_ , tapi karena hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga Akashi yang ada, maka hukum pun mungkin sulit untuk memutuskan harus diapakan rumah besar tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Midorima ikut bergabung bersama Akashi. Bersandar sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang membaca di remang-remang lampu tidur.

“Kau akan sakit mata jika membaca di lampu remang begitu”

“Bukankah kau juga sering melakukannya”

“Ya, itulah sebabnya aku memakai kacamata sekarang”

Akashi menutup novelnya dan meletakkan buku tebal itu di meja dekat lampu tidur.

“Bagaimana hari pertama kuliahmu Shin?”

“Tidak terlalu buruk. Kau?”

“Tentu saja berjalan lancar. Oh, dan kurasa wanita itu masih menyukaiku bahkan jika aku seorang Aldwin”

“Begitukah? _Wow_ ”

“Kau cemburu?”

“Tidak. Karena kurasa beberapa wanita menatapku terus sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung tadi”

Raut wajah Akashi seketika berubah. Seperti menampakkan wajah tidak terima akan pernyataan Midorima tadi.

“Kenapa mereka menatapmu?”

“Setelah kubilang aku suka melukis dan sesekali bermain piano”

“Shin kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau hanya bermain piano untukku!”

“Karena aku masuk fakultas kesenian”

“Shintarou!”

“Bercanda. Aku baru ikut kelas seni rupa”

“Kau menyebalkan”

“Tapi ada satu orang yang memang aku perhatikan sejak awal”

“Siapa?”

Lagi-lagi raut wajah Akashi berubah dan menatap tajam Midorima.

“Dia, siapa lagi? Kau juga tahu orangnya”

“O-oh, kupikir wanita”

Akashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. Midorima memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

“Kau ini kenapa Sei? Kurasa kau yang cemburu”

“Tidak”

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. Mereka memang terbiasa untuk mengobrol sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi. Akashi menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap Midorima.

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Apanya- _nanodayo_?”

“Kabar _nya_? Kau tahu kalau aku sangat merindukannya”

“ _Tsk!_ Omong kosong! Untuk saat ini kurasa baik. Tapi aku tak bertanggung jawab untuk ke depannya”

“Ya, kau yang harus memastikan keadaan ke depannya. Bagaimana? Sudah membuat rencana?”

“Sudah kupikirkan. Siang tadi aku diajak berkeliling kampus, aku melihat-lihat ke ruang melukis dan kurasa ideku muncul saat di ruang penuh lukisan itu. Kau mau ikut dalam rencana ini atau tidak? Aku bisa mengkondisikan keduanya’ _sih_ , tapi kau bilang sangat merindukannya _‘kan_?”

“ _Umm_ , apa rencanamu itu sudah benar-benar matang? Jika aku ikut, apa rencanamu itu tak akan ketahuan?”

“Ya, kedua rencananya sudah kupikirkan dengan teliti. Aku menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi juga. Jadi, kurasa 99% rencanaku akan berhasil. Aku hanya butuh persiapan untuk mengatur _setting_ nya saja”

“Bisa kau ceritakan?”

“Nanti saja. Lain kali, lagipula aku belum menentukan waktunya juga”

“ _Hhhh_ , baiklah”

“Ayo tidur. Sudah terlalu larut untuk mengobrol”

“Ya”

“Oyasumi”

“Oyasumi”

  
*****

* * *

  
_**Wednesday, April 10, 1991 (05:15 p.m)**_

  
Kapas-kapas kelabu menggantung di langit. Menunggu waktu untuk terjun bersama pasukannya. Sambutan dari petir mengalun seiring kilatannya yang menjadi pencahayaan sang panggung. Midorima hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menorehkan catnya pada sebuah kanvas. Lukisan dengan warna hitam dominan menunjukkan tema yang begitu kelam.

“ _Are?_ ~ Mido- _chin_? Kau belum pulang?”

Seorang pria tinggi bertubuh besar melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Midorima kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, menampilkan seringai di wajah tampannya. Tak ada yang melihat atau tahu maksud dari seringai itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum puas melihat buruannya sendiri yang mendekat untuk disantap. Di pikiran Midorima, seorang mangsa memang seharusanya seperti itu, bodoh. Sedangkan sang pemangsa lah yang seharusanya cerdik.

Midorima kemudian berbalik dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa.

“Murasakibara? Kau belum pulang- _nanodayo_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Ya, aku harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan melukis. Merepotkan. Mido- _chin_ sedang melukis apa?”

“Aku sedang melukis cuaca hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lupa meninggalkan tasku di kelas. Jadi, aku akan pergi sebentar”

“Ya”

 

  
_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

“Tunggu! Midorima- _cchi_!”

Midorima menoleh. Seorang pria bersurai pirang berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya ketika kakinya melangkah ke luar kelas.

“Ada apa Kise?”

Pria yang dipanggilnya Kise itu mengambil nafas sejenak.

“Apa kau melihat Murasakibara- _cchi_?”

“Murasakibara? Ya, dia ada di ruang melukis”

“Dasar anak itu! Aku mencarinya dari tadi!”

Sementara Kise sedang menggerutu, Midorima berpikir tentang raut wajah pria itu jika saja dia mengetahuinya. Midorima ingin tertawa, tapi dia berusaha keras menahan bibirnya yang memaksa terbuka.

“Aku juga kebetulan akan ke sana. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ke sana bersama”

“Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku tak perlu ke sana sendirian- _ssu_!”

 

  
Dua pasang kaki melangkah beriringan. Midorima mengarahkan orbs zamrud miliknya pada jendela kaca yang berbaris di sepanjang koridor. Kain biru yang telah ternoda kelabu kini sudah tak bisa menahan beban yang terlalu berat. Sorak sorai dedaunan yang bertepuk tangan bersama dengan gemuruh angin. Tidakkah itu semua sempurna? Midorima benar-benar ingin tertawa. Mengapa _timing_ nya bisa setepat ini? ….

_Puk!_

Semuanya berubah gelap. Tepat beberapa menit sejak terakhir Midorima melirik jam tangannya. Kise berteriak kaget sedangkan Midorima menyunggingkan senyum yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Pria dengan helaian hijau itu menyukainya. Tersenyum kala tak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Suka berada di dalam kegelapan, karena pada saat itulah dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Ruang lukis terletak di atas, satu lantai dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Waktu yang terus berputar sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat, dan hampir semua mahasiswa sudah pulang. Kecuali mereka bertiga, mungkin.

“Midorima- _cchi_! Kau mau kemana- _ssu_?!”

“Aku akan ke bawah sebentar. Mencari lilin, senter atau semacamnya. Sekaligus memberitahu penjaga keamanan kampus kalau lampunya padam. Oh, atau mungkin ponselmu ada aplikasi lampu senter? Aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil”

“Baterainya habis! Kalau dari tadi masih ada, aku tak akan repot-repot untuk bertanya padamu- _ssu_!”

“Kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah. Kau bisa tunggu di sini atau kau duluan saja ke ruang lukis. Letaknya di atas, nanti kau belok ke koridor sebelah kanan dan ruang lukis ada di paling ujung”

 

  
Midorima kembali membawa dua batang lilin yang sumbunya dihinggapi api. Rupanya Kise memilih untuk ke ruangan melukis lebih dulu. Karena begitu Midorima mendekat, pintunya sudah terbuka dan bayangan pria pirang itu terlihat berdiri membelakanginya. Seperti menatap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya hingga bahkan ketika Midorima memanggilnya dia tidak menjawab.

“Kise, ini aku membawa lilin. Aku sudah memberitahukan Pak Kimura kalau listrik di kampus mati. Mungkin sebentar lagi menyala”

“…”

Suara petir mengelegar, menampilkan siluet seorang Kise Ryouta. Bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar hebat menatap sosok pria yang dicarinya menatap ke arahnya dengan mata membelalak. Iris keunguan itu terlihat kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan –atau mungkin sekarang sudah tak ada lagi. Dan perlahan, cairan kemerahan mengalir membasahi alas sepatunya.

“Kise?”

“…”

Mata keemasan itu pun menatap takut ketika retinanya menatap tulisan bertintakan darah Murasakibara dengan latar belakang lukisan Midorima dan kilatan petir membuat tulisan itu terbaca.

_**“KAU BERIKUTNYA!”** _

Ya, sejujurnya Midorima hanya berpura-pura. Toh sekarang masih gelap. Tak ada seorangpun melihat ekspresinya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan nada bicaranya. Dan Midorima juga berpura-pura kaget seolah dia juga ketakutan dan baru mengetahuinya.

“Mu-Murasaki-bara?”

 

 

>   
>  _[“Kau lihat foto yang ini. Dia sahabatku. Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Dia terlibat dalam pembunuhanku waktu itu. Aku tak ingat pernah berbuat jahat padanya. Selama ini kami baik-baik saja hingga tiba-tiba dia berkerjasama dengan seseorang untuk membunuhku”_
> 
> _“Itu tak masuk akal Sei”_
> 
> _“Ya, aku sempat bertanya padanya tentang salahku. Karena aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu”_
> 
> _“Lalu?”_
> 
> _“Lalu dia bilang kalau aku seringkali merendahkannya. Mentang-mentang aku anak konglomerat, aku mengasihaninya. Aku sering memamerkan kekayaanku dan lain sebagainya. Tapi aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu, aku menganggapnya sahabat, aku tak pernah merasa merendahkannya. Mungkin hanya dia yang berpikiran begitu. Dan aku tak menyangka kalau dia nekat membunuhku hanya karena alasan tak masuk akal semacam itu”]_

 

Angin yang berderu dan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Lagi-lagi Midorima memuji cuaca hari ini yang seolah bersekongkol dengannya. Sekejap ruangan lukis itu tampak seperti _setting-setting_ di film horror dan Midorima cukup setuju untuk memberi nilai _plus_ pada karyanya kali ini. Semuanya terasa nyata bahkan jika kau baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, menghapus kegelapan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti. Midorima masih berdiri di belakang Kise dan diam-diam dia melirik jamnya lagi. Memang sudah waktunya untuk menyala. Midorima menghapus wajah terkejutnya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi panik. Dia mendekat ke arah Murasakibara dan memegang pria itu. Meraba denyut nadinya bertingkah seolah-olah khawatir. Namun, kenyataannya semua alur cerita ini adalah karya seorang Midorima Shintarou. Jiwanya sedang dipenuhi oleh seni hingga dia dengan suka rela membuat skenario yang mengagumkan hanya untuk seorang Murasakibara Atsushi .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plotnya agak cepat di chapter ini....  
> See you on the next chapter! :D


	4. Testimony

**CHAPTER 4 (Testimony)**

**.**

**_ Thursday, April 11, 1991 (08:00 a.m) _ **

Satu buah meja berada di antara dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Di atasnya duduk seorang Kise Ryouta dan seseorang dari kepolisian.

“Baik, siapa namamu?”

“Kise … Ryouta”

“Apa yang kau lakukan sore itu?”

“A-aku mencari Murasakibara- _cchi_. Kami kenal sejak SMA dan kami memang terbiasa pulang bersama karena rumah kami searah. Kami satu kampus, tapi kami berbeda jurusan. Dia ada di kelas seni rupa sedangkan aku ada di kelas _acting_. Biasanya dia menunggu di depan gerbang atau di kantin. Tapi kemarin aku tak menemukannya di manapun. Ponselku _low bat_ , jadi aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Midorima- _cchi_ yang baru keluar dari kelasnya. Aku bertanya padanya, dan dia bilang kalau Murasakibara- _cchi_ ada di ruang lukis. Dia menawarkanku untuk ke sana bersama karena kebetulan dia juga akan ke ruang lukis. Tapi kemudian listriknya padam dan Midorima- _cchi_ bilang akan ke bawah sebentar untuk mencari lilin atau senter. Awalnya aku berniat menunggu saja sampai Midorima _-cchi_ kembali, tapi aku takut karena di koridor tak ada siapun lagi selain aku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke ruang lukis duluan sesuai ruangan yang di katakan Midorima- _cchi_. Dan aku melihat kalau Murasakibara _-cchi_ sudah tergeletak di sana”

“Jadi ketika kau datang korban sudah tergeletak di TKP. Lalu?”

“Setelah itu Midorima- _cchi_ datang membawa lilin. Awalnya dia tak menyadari keadaan Murasakibara- _cchi_ dan ketika dia tahu dia juga ikut diam. Kami tak melakukan apapun selama beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian lampunya menyala dan Midorima- _cchi_   menghampiri Murasakibara _-cchi_. Dia terlihat panik, lalu dia meraba pergelangan tangan dan lehernya”

“Baiklah, kau boleh ke luar. Panggilkan pria yang satunya”

 

* * *

 

 

“Kau, siapa namamu?”

“Midorima Shintarou”

“Apa hubunganmu dengan korban?”

“Aku teman sekelasnya”

“Bisa ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan sore kemarin?”

“Ya. Sebenarnya aku mengajukan izin tidak masuk untuk hari ini. Tapi karena tugas untuk hari ini sangat penting – _katanya_ \- jadi aku memintanya kemarin. _Sensei_ akan mengizinkanku jika tugas untuk hari ini aku selesaikan kemarin. Jadi aku mengerjakannya langsung di ruang lukis dan membolos satu sesi pelajaran. Kupikir lukisan itu bisa selesai cepat, tapi ternyata itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena _Sensei_ memintaku melukis di kanvas berukuran besar. Mungkin sebenarnya _Sensei_   hanya ingin aku tetap masuk hari ini. Lalu Murasakibara datang, katanya mau mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Aku ingat kalau aku meninggalkan tasku di kelas, jadi aku turun ke bawah untuk mengambil tas. Kemudian aku bertemu Kise yang sedang mencari Murasakibara. Kubilang dia ada di ruang lukis dan kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana untuk melanjutkan lukisanku, jadi aku ajak dia bersama ke sana. Ketika kami sampai di lantai 3, listriknya tiba-tiba mati. Aku tak bisa melukis jika ruangannya terlalu gelap jadi aku bilang pada Kise kalau aku akan mencari lilin atau lampu senter ke bawah dan memberitahunya arah ke ruang lukis jika dia ingin duluan”

“Kenapa kau harus memberitahunya? Memangnya dia tidak tahu letak ruang lukis?”

“Kelas seni rupa dan kelas _acting_ berbeda gedung. Jadi kurasa dia tak tahu letak ruang seni karena biasanya kulihat Murasakibara lah yang menunggu Kise”

“Baiklah, lanjutkan”

“Aku pergi ke bawah dan menghubungi  Pak Kimura yang berjaga di pos dekat gerbang”

“Bukankah listriknya mati?”

“Aku ke parkiran dan menghubunginya dengan ponselku yang tertinggal di mobil”

“Kenapa kau tak langsung saja pergi ke posnya?”

“Ayolah Pak. Di luar hujan deras dan aku tak bawa payung. Jarak gedung kampus dan pintu gerbang lumayan jauh jika berjalan kaki”

“Lalu darimana kau dapatkan lilinnya?”

“Aku membelinya beberapa hari yang lalu karena temanku bilang kalau di rumah mati lampu. Tapi ketika aku sampai, lampunya sudah menyala, dan aku lupa meninggalkannya di dalam mobil. Jadi ketika aku ingat, aku langsung membawanya”

“Temanmu?”

“Ya, aku tinggal dengan temanku”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu aku kembali ke atas dan melihat Kise berdiri di sana. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia tak menjawab, dan ketika aku masuk aku melihat Murasakibara tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ketika lampunya sudah menyala aku memeriksa denyut nadinya. Hanya berharap dia masih hidup”

“Hmmm, lukisan awan petir itu milikmu?”

“Ya”

“Kenapa kau melukis itu?”

Midorima tertegun sebentar. Rupanya polisi ini cukup teliti juga.

“Aku hanya mengerjakan tugas. Dosen menyuruhku untuk melukis dengan tema cuaca. Jika kau tak percaya, kau boleh tanyakan pada Miyaji- _sensei_ , dia yang memberi tugas itu. Karena cuaca kemarin hujan dan gelap, jadi aku melukis awan petir. Aku hanya melukis apa yang aku lihat saja”

“Kami menemukan sidik jarimu di kuas yang dipakai si pelaku untuk menulis kata-kata terror di lukisanmu”

“Tentu saja. Itu kuas milikku, dan aku sedang menggunakannya. Mana mungkin di sana tak ada sidik jariku. Dan karena orang itu, aku belum menyelesaikan lukisanku yang artinya aku harus masuk hari ini”

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

Midorima menoleh pada sakunya. Polisi yang duduk disebrangnya memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

“Telepon”

“Dari siapa?”

“Temanku”

“Kenapa tidak kau angkat?”

“Aku hanya takut mengganggu obrolan kita”

“Angkat saja”

“Aku boleh mengangkatnya?”

“Ya”

“Halo”

**_“Shintarou kau di mana?”_ **

“Aku di kampus, ada apa?”

“Nyalakan _speaker_ nya”

Polisi itu terlalu curiga padanya. Tapi bukti sidik jari di kuas tak akan membuatnya masuk penjara karena pada dasarnya itu memang kuas yang digunakan Midorima untuk melukis.

“Kenapa nama kontaknya hanya A?”

“Supaya mudah. Namanya Aldwin (maksudnya Akashi). Ada apa _Al_?”

**_“Kau lupa kalau punya janji hari ini?!?”_ **

“Aku ingat. Tapi aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku harus masuk kampus hari ini”

**_“Bukankah kau bilang sudah meminta izin untuk tidak masuk? Atau kau gagal menyelesaikan lukisanmu itu?”_ **

“Ya, salah satunya karena itu”

**_“Jadi bagaimana rencananya?! Kau lupa kalau kau akan mengantarku ke peringatan kematian sahabat lamaku?”_ **

Midorima tahu benar rencana yang dimaksud Akashi bukanlah rencana yang disebutkannya. Melainkan rencana pembunuhan terhadap sahabat lamanya. Tapi polisi itu terlalu bodoh, jadi dia tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua bicarakan.

“Akan kuusahakan secepatnya. Doakan saja introgasinya cepat selesai”

**_“Introgasi? Kau sedang diintrogasi?! Apa ada masalah Shin?”_ **

“Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja kujelaskan. Boleh kututup teleponnya sekarang?”

**_“Baiklah”_ **

Sambungan telepon terputus. Midorima kembali menghadap pada polisi yang duduk di sebrangnya.

“Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? Pak Polisi?”

“Kenapa kau menelepon korban beberapa waktu sebelum dia ditemukan. Kami menemukan nomor ponselmu yang terakhir menghubunginya”

Midorima terdiam. Sejujurnya rencana itu tak ada di naskah. Namun sepertinya salah satu aktor melakukan improvisasi yang lumayan keterlaluan.

“Ya. Aku memang meneleponnya. Aku menitipkan lukisanku padanya. Terkadang dia suka ceroboh dan menumpahkan cat, aku tak ingin kalau catnya tumpah lagi ke lukisanku seperti waktu itu”

“Bukankah kau menelepon ke pos keamanan?”

“Aku menelepon Murasakibara dulu sebelum menelepon ke pos keamanan”

“Baiklah. Untuk sekarang aku cukupkan sampai di sini”

“Apa aku boleh pergi?”

“Belum. Tunggu hingga hasil pemeriksaan selesai”

_“Merepotkan”_

 

 

**_ At 09:45 p.m _ **

Midorima membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Akashi di sana. Lagi-lagi membaca novel dengan lampu yang remang. Midorima mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

“Apa berjalan lancar?”

“Tentu saja”

“Ya, aku tahu. Sebab jika kau ketahuan kau tak akan ada di sini sekarang. Jadi, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?”

“Aku hanya menjelaskan skenario yang kubuat”

“Bisa kau ceritakan?”

Akashi menutup novelnya dan beralih menatap Midorima yang menarik selimutnya sambil berbaring di sebelah Akashi.

“Ayolah Shin. Kau tak ingin mataku rusak karena membaca novel di tempat gelap seperti ini kan? Makanya ceritakan padaku. Anggap saja itu dongeng sebelum tidur”

“Hanya kau yang menganggap cerita semacam itu dongeng sebelum tidur”

“Kau tahu aku tak sama dengan yang lain. Jadi … apa yang kau lakukan padanya?”

“Aku hanya mengoyak perutnya karena kupikir dia terlalu banyak makan”

“Ceritakan lebih detail lagi Shin. Aku penasaran!”

“Ya, saat lampunya mati aku pura-pura ke lantai bawah, padahal aku naik ke lantai 4 melalui tangga yang lain. Lalu aku masuk ke ruang lukis. Saat itu dia diam memandang jendela. Aku memukul punduknya dengan keras hingga dia pingsan. Lalu aku membunuhnya”

“Bagaimana dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba datang? Kau bersembunyi di mana?”

“Mudah saja. Aku ke luar dan bersembunyi di manapun tempat yang di luar jangkauan penglihatannya. Dan keadaan yang gelap sangat membantu. Aku hanya perlu mematikan lilinnya ketika Kise masuk. Dan menyalakannya lagi seolah-olah aku baru saja kembali. Ya, mayat Murasakibara cukup menyita seluruh perhatiannya”

“Lalu bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya tanpa terciprat darah kotornya?”

“Kau lupa aku pernah belajar bedah? Aku menghindari bagian-bagian yang kemungkinan besar mengeluarkan banyak darah pada awalnya. Tentu sesudah kubuat dia pingsan terlebih dulu. Setelah kupastikan dia mati barulah kubuat garis-garis abstrak yang sejujurnya tak diperlukan, hanya untuk mengecoh jika dia diidentifikasi nanti dan mengira kalau pembunuhnya hanya orang amatir. Lalu aku menusuk satu bagian yang nantinya akan mengalirkan darah itu ke lantai, jadi itu akan terkesan seperti darahnya mengalir perlahan-lahan”

“Kau ke manakan pisaunya?”

“Sudah kusterilisasi. Aku menyimpannya lagi di dapur. Mereka terlalu lamban, membiarkannya semalaman dan baru melakukan  pemeriksaan. Waktu sebanyak itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan bukti-bukti”

“Akan kugunakan untuk memotong usus ayam nanti haha. Bagaimana caramu mensterilisasi pisaunya?”

“Coba kau pikirkan, apakah seorang dokter selalu menggunakan peralatannya sekali pakai?”

“…”

“Tidak kan? Mereka menggunakannya, mensterilisasinya, menggunakannya lagi dan seterusnya. Itu yang kulakukan. Aku cukup merendamnya beberapa menit dalam larutan klorin lalu mencucinya. Itu akan menghilangkan semua jejaknya, termasuk darah”

“Hooo. Bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba mengerebek kita di sini lalu menemukan larutan klorin yang kau maksud?”

“ _Tch!_ Jangan bercanda Akashi. Mereka tak akan mencarinya hingga ke sini. Lagipula aku menggunakan merk pemutih pakaian. Kalaupun iya, mereka hanya akan menganggap itu digunakan untuk mencuci”

“Rupanya kau sudah memikirkannya sampai ke situ juga? Benar-benar detail”

“Kenapa aku merasa seperti diintrogasi lagi? Oh, dan kenapa kau menelepon Murasakibara, aku tak mengatakannya padamu untuk melakukan itu _-nanodayo_?”

“Aku hanya merindukan suaranya. Dan kau hanya menyuruhku menunggu di parkiran untuk menghubungi pos keamanan menggunakan ponselmu dan suaramu yang sudah direkam. Aku bosan. Kupikir kau akan membiarkanku melakukan adegan klimaksnya”

“Itu terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, ada orang lain di sana. Dan ruangannya ada di lantai 4, kau akan kesulitan untuk kabur, ditambah lagi _lift_ nya mati”

“Kalau tahu begitu, bukankah lebih baik aku diam saja di rumah? Kau bisa tinggalkan ponselmu dan aku tetap bisa menjalankan rencanamu”

“Aku berjaga-jaga. Bisa saja mereka melacak posisi ponselku ketika menelepon Murasakibara. Dan jika GPSnya menunjukkan tepat di parkiran kampus, maka mereka akan percaya kalau aku memang meneleponnya dari sana”

“Ne~, jadi apa yang kau katakan pada mereka soal telepon _dariku_?”

“Kubilang aku memang melakukannya sebelum menghubungi pos keamanan”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku meneleponnya duluan sebelum menelepon pos keamanan?”

“Jangan bodoh. Aku sudah melakukan pengaturannya, ponselku akan otomatis menelepon pos keamanan 10 menit setelah lampu padam. Aku mempertimbangkan jarak dari lantai tiga ke parkiran dengan menggunakan tangga. Dan aku tak melihat ada telepon masuk ke ponsel Murasakibara setelah lewat jam itu”

“Kau bahkan sempat memikirkan hal itu di tengah introgasi?! Kau pria yang mengerikan Shintarou”

“Kau tak kalah mengerikan dariku Akashi. Bagaimana bisa kau hidup dengan nama aneh itu tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau kau Akashi Seijuurou? Aku tak habis pikir”

“Aldwin Rusty (*Aldwin= teman lama, Rusty= _red head),_ teman lama berkepala merah. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah memberi mereka kode keras. Tidakkah nama itu cocok untukku? Aku juga bisa saja membuatkanmu nama baru kalau kau mau”

“Jangan terlalu lama untuk berdebat soal nama. Lagipula buruk juga jika mereka tahu kau Akashi Seijuurou. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, sudah hampir tengah malam. Bukankah begitu, Sei?”

Sudut bibir Akashi tertarik ke atas. Menatap mata Midorima yang juga sedang menatapnya. Begitu dekat hingga mereka berdua bisa mendengar deru nafas masing-masing.

“Aku menyukainya ketika kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku Shin”

“Sejujurnya aku selalu menyukai kedua matamu ini Sei. Mereka indah”

“Terima kasih, aku juga menyukai warna matamu. Membuatku sejuk ketika menatapnya. Dan bulu matamu itu bisa membuat wanita-wanita di luar sana iri padamu”

Midorima menangkup pipi Akashi dan mengusapnya lembut.

“Kau mulai pintar merayu”

“Boleh aku mencurinya sekarang?”

“Mencuri apa?”

Akashi menyatukan kedua bibir mereka singkat. Lalu langsung berbalik ke arah berlawanan. Sementara Midorima masih diam.

“Mencuri ciumanmu malam ini. _Oyasumi_ Shintarou”

“A-ah, _oyasumi  …_ Seijuurou”

* * *

 

*********

* * *

 

**_ Monday, August 26, 1991 _ **

Musim telah berganti dan hampir berganti lagi sebenarnya. Dedaunan mulai kecoklatan dan beberapa pohon juga sudah merontokkan daunnya. Membiarkannya jatuh menapaki rerumputan yang nyaris kering.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan aktivitas pun sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Terkadang Midorima dan Akashi sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu  untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Meskipun sebenarnya mereka tidak sabar, tapi demi menghindari kecurigaan maka mereka tetap mengulur waktu. Atau jika Midorima yang mengatakannya maka dia akan bilang untuk mempersiapkan _setting_ karena mereka membutuhkan persiapan yang matang.

Kasus pembunuhan Murasakibara mengalami jalan buntu. Kepolisian tak menemukan tersangka padahal nyatanya dia begitu dekat. Midorima hanya dianggap sebagai saksi mata yang kebetulan melihatnya di sana, karena bukti-buktinya tak mengarah padanya sebagai tersangka.

“ _Ohayou_ , Midorima- _kun_ ”

Midorima melirik ke sekitarnya dan baru menemukan pria yang tiba-tiba muncul bak hantu itu ternyata berdiri di sampingnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru seperti langit cerah. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, dia dari kelas sastra yang berada satu gedung dengan Midorima.

“ _Ohayou_ , Kuroko”

Mereka melangkah bersama ke gedung 1. Kuroko menunduk seperti berpikir lalu menarik nafas dan seperti berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

“Ngomong-ngomong Midorima- _kun_ , aku ingin berterima kasih untuk yang sudah kau lakukan. Akhir-akhir ini tidurku sangat nyenyak”

“Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya lagi sepulang kuliah. Aku pulang sekitar pukul tiga”

“Aku sangat tertolong. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membantuku”


	5. The Second Embelishment

**CHAPTER 5**

.

**_ Thursday, July 11, 1991 _ **

Ketika terik mentari menyinari bumi. Musim panas merupakan saat dimana matahari bersinar sangat terang seperti lampu pijar. Midorima sedang melukis pepohonan hijau yang tersinari rembulan. Bertolak belakang memang. Maka untuk mendapatkan sedikit inspirasinya dia menutup tirai jendela dan mematikan lampu ruang seni.

Saat itulah Midorima bertemu seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Kuasnya hampir melesat membentuk garis diagonal –yang tentu akan merusak lukisannya- jika saja lengannya terlambat menarik benda berlumur cat itu menjauhi gambar yang dilukisnya. Suara teriakkan mengejutkannya dibarengi suara gedebuk yang tak terlalu keras.

Midorima berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berlutut sambil menutup wajahnya, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan kulitnya putih pucat. Pria bersurai hijau itu hanya bisa berpikir hal-hal aneh dan segala pertanyaan _“Kenapa orang ini …?”_ berputar di otaknya. Rasanya dia tak melakukan apapun, juga tak pernah mengenalnya.

_Trek!_

Saklar lampu yang ditekan membuat lampunya menyala. Midorima segera menghampiri orang itu dan membawanya masuk. Lalu mengambil botol minumnya yang diselipkan di samping ransel.

“Ini, minumlah”

Sementara orang itu menenangkan dirinya, Midorima membuka tirai beserta jendelanya, membiarkan udara dari luar berhembus masuk.

“Maaf”

“H-huh?”

Midorima membiarkan mulutnya terbuka atas pernyatan maaf yang tiba-tiba orang itu sampaikan. Maksudnya, _“Maaf untuk apa? Bukankah dia tak melakukan apa-apa?”_.

“Maaf menjerit tiba-tiba”

“O-oh, tidak apa-apa. Apa ada masalah? Kau … bukan dari fakultas kesenian? Maksudku, aku tak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya”

“Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau … Midorima Shintarou ‘kan?”

“Ya, kau benar. Aku Midorima Shintarou”

“Maaf mengganggu”

“ _Etto …_ kau tak perlu minta maaf terus-menerus. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?”

“Ya, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku phobia ruangan yang gelap, jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menjerit”

“Maaf, ini salahku. Aku sengaja mematikan lampunya”

Basa-basi yang konyol hanya penuh dengan kata-kata maaf. Sejujurnya Midorima merasa bosan. Tapi, dia harus bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya di mata pria itu. Akan lebih bagus jika dia bisa lebih mengenal Kuroko. Dan dari pernyataan pria itu, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

“Begini. Midorima-kun, aku dari kelas sastra. Kami ingin membuat berita yang akan dipajang di mading kampus. Aku ingin mewawancaramu, apa boleh?”

“Wa-wawancara? Aku?”

“Ya. Kau pemenang pameran lukisan antar universitas di Tokyo. Kau telah mengangkat nama baik universitas kita. Jadi, aku ingin mewawancaramu”

“Itu terlalu berlebihan Kuroko. Aku tak sehebat itu”

Pada akhirnya Midorima hanya menyetujuinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Midorima tak terlalu peduli pada pertanyaan itu, tapi Midorima pintar untuk menjawabnya sesuai pertanyaan –atau sesuai apa yang diinginkan. Bahkan polisi pun terkecoh, apalagi Kuroko yang wajahnya saja seperti anak-anak.

“Terima kasih Midorima- _kun_ ”

“Ya”

“Boleh aku mengambil fotomu?”

“Um, aku tak terlalu pintar bergaya, jadi lebih baik tidak usah ya”

“Ini untuk dokumentasi Midorima- _kun_ ”

 

 

**_ Tuesday, September 24, 1991 _ **

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah di sepanjang koridor lalu tatapannya beralih pada pepohonan yang perlahan-lahan berubah kecoklatan. Musim gugur sudah tiba sejak terakhir kali Midorima menapakkan kaki di Jepang. Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap kalau dedaunan yang jatuh tertiup angin itu indah. Tapi bagi Midorima, itu berarti kematian. Karena daun itu sudah terlalu rusak bahkan untuk sekedar memasak makanannya sendiri. Mereka rapuh dan mudah goyah.

Kematian. Otaknya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan tentang satu kata itu. Bukan, bukan berarti dia takut mati karena perannya saat ini bukanlah tokoh-tokoh menyedihkan yang digerogoti penyakit hingga ajal tiba. Melainkan seperti _shinigami_ yang bertugas mencabut nyawa orang-orang. Bedanya, semua ini merupakan perintah dari seorang iblis kecil pendendam.

“Hi, Shintarou. Kau sombong sekali”

Fokusnya beralih pada sepasang iris dwiwarna yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahnya. Ah, rupanya iblis kecil pendendam tadi sudah datang. Ya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah definisi dari pengibaratan itu sendiri.

“Kau tidak menyambutku?”

“A-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di Shuutoku?”

“Bukan itu reaksi yang kuharapkan darimu Shin. Kau memang sulit diajak bercanda ya”

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku- _nanodayo_ ”

“Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau perwakilan dari Rakuzan datang ke Shuutoku untuk mengadakan perundingan mengenai olimpiade antar universitas di musim dingin nanti?”

“Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kau yang datang?”

“Tentu saja aku mewakili Rakuzan. Kupikir kau sudah pulang Shin. Kau masih ada urusan?”

“Ya sudah, mumpung kau di sini. Mau melihat pemandangan indah?”

“Heh? Tumben sekali kau bisa romantis”

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya sembari mengusir gugup.

“Kurasa kau salah mengartikan- _nanodayo”_

Akashi berhenti tepat di mading kampus dan melihat selembar kertas berisi wawancara Midorima Shintarou terpajang di sana.

“Apa ini? Fotomu kaku sekali Shin”

“ _Urusai!_ ”

 

 

Angin membelai mereka. Menerbangkan helai-helai rambut keduanya yang diterpa cahaya jingga. Mereka berjalan ke sisi pagar pembatas dan merasakan segarnya angin yang berhembus sore itu. Seluruh wilayah kampus Shuutoku bisa terlihat dari sini. Bahkan atap-atap rumah penduduk pun masih bisa terlihat dari kejauhan.

“Ini yang mau kau perlihatkan?”

“Pertunjukkannya akan mulai 10 menit lagi”

Midorima melirik jam tangannya dan mengajak Akashi ke sisi pagar yang lain.

“ _View_ nya akan terlihat paling jelas dari sini. Kau bisa lihat kolam renang itu?”

Telunjuknya mengarah pada kotak persegi panjang yang menjorok ke dalam tanah dipenuhi air.

“Ya, tapi sepertinya itu jarang dipakai. Airnya kotor sekali”

“Itu memang kolam renang di gedung olah raga lama. Shuutoku membangun kolam renang lagi di dalam ruangan, agar bisa digunakan di semua musim”

Sinar mentari mulai meredup dan tak berapa lama Akashi menangkap sosok seseorang berjalan ke gedung itu. Sendirian.

“Itukan …”

“Kuroko Tetsuya”

“Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?”

“Berenang  dan … tenggelam-”

“Huh?”

Suara gedebur air membuat Akashi membiarkan matanya terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Kuroko berjalan ke arah kolam dan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara tapi dia tak kunjung keluar dari sana hingga perlahan-lahan air itu kembali tenang dan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya  mengambang dengan posisi telungkup.

“-lalu _mati_ ”

> _[“Orang yang berambut biru ini, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia juga tak terlibat dalam pembunuhanku waktu itu. Tapi aku ingin kau membunuhnya Shin”_
> 
> _“Tunggu Akashi, bukankah kita hanya membunuh orang-orang yang terlibat saja? Kenapa kau melibatkan orang lain yang tak bersalah-nanodayo?!”_
> 
> _“Tak bersalah? Tentu saja dia bersalah”_
> 
> _“…”_
> 
> _“Dia mungkin tak terlibat. Tapi aku melihatnya di sana. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon dan melihat Atsushi juga orang itu melakukan pembunuhan terhadapku. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa, dan dia juga tak memanggil bantuan. Dia membiarkan mereka membunuhku padahal dia tahu. Jadi kau harus membunuhnya Shin”_
> 
> _“…”_
> 
> _“Oh, tapi kau tak perlu melakukannya terlalu kasar. Perlakukan dia sedikit lembut, dia tak memukulku atau apapun. Tapi kesalahannya cukup fatal hingga dia harus mendapatkan kematian”]_

“Dia … mati? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau bahkan tak menyentuhnya”

“Kuroko phobia kegelapan. Aku memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu untuk mendekatinya”

“Lalu kenapa dia malah pergi ke tempat gelap? Dan bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri Shin?”

“Kau ingat tentang terapi psikologis? Salah satunya menggunakan _hypnosis_ , aku pernah mempelajarinya dan ya, aku lumayan mahir mempraktikkannya. Aku melakukannya pada Kuroko selama beberapa minggu terakhir untuk menghilangkan _phobia_ nya itu. Semua berhasil dan dia sangat berterima kasih padaku. Lalu yang terakhir kali kulakukan, aku membawanya hingga dalam keadaan _coma state_ aku memberi sugesti-sugesti negatif. Dan karena dia begitu percaya padaku maka dia akan melakukan apa yang aku sugestikan padanya. Singkatnya begitu”

“Kau masih lembut seperti biasanya Shin”

“Bukankah kau bilang jangan terlalu kasar ketika membunuhnya?”

“Aku memang menyuruhmu begitu, tapi kau melakukannya terlalu lembut. Bahkan kau membuatnya menaruh kepercayaan besar terhadapmu. Kau membuatnya bahagia sebelum kematiannya”

“Aku tidak selembut itu Akashi”

“Tidak. Kau melakukannya juga pada Atsushi”

“…?”

“Mengoyak perutnya mungkin terdengar sedikit brutal. Tapi kau melakukannya dengan hati-hati saat kau membedah perutnya. Kau bahkan membuatnya pingsan terlebih dahulu. Jadi dia tak akan merasa sakit dan tanpa sadar dia sudah mati”

“Aku tidak-“

“Ya. Aku tahu, dan kau tak bisa mengelak Shin. Kau tidak membuang sepenuhnya kebaikan dalam hatimu”

“Tapi tetap saja aku pembunuh’ _kan_?”

 

 

**_ Wednesday, September 25 1991 _ **

Burung bercicit. Hari yang baru kembali bergulir seiring bumi yang berotasi. Midorima berjalan masuk ke halaman _Shuutoku University_ dan melihat pemandangan yang lagi-lagi sama monotonnya dengan kemarin. Dia tak membawa mobilnya karena hari itu Akashi mendadak berkata kalau dia akan membawa mobil mereka. Daun-daun kering jatuh di sepanjang jalan seperti altar kecoklatan yang menghantarkan para mahasiwa menuju gedung perkuliahan.

Midorima menjadi salah satu di antara mereka yang juga memijak aspal berlapis daun kering itu. Kise yang berjalan di depannya menoleh dan diam menunggu ketika Midorima melangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

“Midorima- _cchi! Ohayou!”_

Sapanya ketika jarak antara mereka semakin terkikis. Masih dengan nada ceria dan senyum cerah seorang Kise Ryouta. Padahal Midorima tahu, Kise tak pernah benar-benar ceria setelah kematian Murasakibara dan dia hanya terlalu pintar untuk mengelabui orang-orang –kecuali Midorima tentu saja- seolah dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

“ _Ohayou”_

Midorima menyahutnya dengan nada datar yang biasa terucap dari belah bibirnya. Pria tinggi itu memang tak bisa, dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang seceria Kise. Mereka cukup dekat sebagai teman satu kampus, meskipun awalnya memang Kise sendirilah yang mendekati Midorima. Jika Midorima menebak, maka dia akan menjawab kalau Kise merasa Midorima adalah orang yang punya ingatan mengerikan yang sama. Setidaknya Kise punya tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Tapi dunia ini penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Bukan berarti Midorima merasakan apa yang sama dengan yang Kise rasakan saat melihat Murasakibara, melainkan dirinya sendirilah yang melakukan itu pada Murasakibara.

Semalam, Akashi bercerita kalau dirinya lumayan dekat dengan Momoi Satsuki dan pria bernama Aomine Daiki. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu jatuh cinta setengah mati pada wanita bersurai merah muda yang dulu sempat berstatus pacarnya. Namun hubungan mereka dihentikan oleh salah satu pihak karena suatu masalah dan membuat pihak yang satunya tidak terima.

Denyutan terasa di keningnya. Mengingat celotehan Akashi yang terlampau panjang berisi kisah percintaan anak muda kacangan. Dan itu membuat tubuhnya hari ini lebih berat dari biasanya dihiasi kantung kehitaman yang menggelayut di kedua kelopak matanya. Untunglah kacamatanya bisa sedikit menutupi kantung-kantung itu.

Suara Akashi kembai berputar di otaknya. _Lagi-lagi Akashi_.  Hal yang diucapkannya di atap kemarin juga turut menempel di sana. Dan karena itulah dia kembali ingat dengan pria berambut sebiru langit cerah yang biasa menyapanya ketika pagi tiba. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya, lagi dan lagi seolah Midorima adalah penyelamat. Tapi nyatanya, Midorima adalah pembunuh dengan kedok malaikat.

Jika terus-terusan dibiarkan, tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu pastilah membusuk. Jarang sekali juga ada orang yang pergi ke gedung olah raga lama jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa, jadi Midorima menyipitkan matanya seolah dia melihat sesuatu di sana.

“Midorima _-cchi_ , kau melihat apa- _ssu?”_

“Sepertinya ada seseorang di kolam renang”

“Apa? Itu tidak mungkin Midorima- _cchi_! Kolam itu sudah jarang dipakai. Orang-orang juga tak berani ke sana, dan lagi ini musim gugur, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Menurut kabar, dua minggu lagi gedung itu akan direnovasi dan diubah menjadi aula- _ssu_ ”

“Aku akan ke sana”

Midorima berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Kise yang masih meyakinkan Midorima bahwa tak ada apa-apa di sana. Tapi Midorima sangat tahu kalau di sana ada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

“Midorima- _cchi!!_ ”

“Aku akan memastikannya, kalau kau mau duluan, duluan saja”

Kise menghela nafas panjang, tapi akhirnya dia mengkuti langkah Midorima menuju gedung olah raga lama tersebut. Semakin dekat hingga keduanya melihat sosok itu mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam yang kurang terurus bercampur dengan dedaunan yang juga ikut mengambang di permukaan.

“Kuroko!”

Midorima menceburkan dirinya ke kolam itu dan berenang membawa Kuroko ke  sisi kolam. Air yang mengenai tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin dan seketika membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Kise terbelalak dengan kaki yang kaku seolah terpaku di sana.

“Kise! Panggil siapapun ke sini. Cepat!”

Cukup lama hingga menunggu Kise kembali menuju kesadarannya. Di tengah angin musim gugur yang semakin membuat tubuh Midorima gemetar, dia melihat orang-orang berkumpul dengan raut wajah yang bermacam-macam, tapi jika disimpulkan kebanyakan menunjukkan wajah kaget dan ketakutan.

Seketika wilayah yang tadinya sepi berubah seriuh pasar tradisional. Midorima mengigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang menyampirkan handuk di bahunya setelah kehebohan itu berangsur berkurang.

_“Sepertinya aku akan demam setelah ini”_

 

 

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut keras usai aksi menceburkan dirinya tadi. Dan benar saja, Midorima saat ini terbaring di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan dengan tubuh yang memerah ditemani Kise.

“Midorima- _cchi_. Kenapa ya selalu kita?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kenapa selalu kita yang menemukannya?”

Kise menunduk seolah beban tubuhnya terkumpul di kepala. Midorima dapat melihat kalau bulir matanya bergerak gelisah.

“...”

“Kemarin aku menerima sebuah kotak. Kupikir itu hanya dari fansku, dan saat aku buka, kotak itu berisi bangkai burung. Kau ingat tulisan di lukisanmu saat Murasakibara- _cchi_ dibunuh? Kurasa aku akan jadi korban selanjutnya- _ssu_ ”

“Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Kise”

“Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering menerima pesan-pesan yang mengerikan. Aku takut- _ssu_ ”

_“Dan pesan-pesan itu Akashi yang mengirimkannya padamu”_ ucap Midorima dalam hati.

 

 

Midorima tak mengikuti jam kuliahnya hingga akhir. Bahkan dia belum memulainya sama sekali. Kurang tidur dan _berenang_ seketika membuat imunitasnya ambruk. Waktunya terbuang percuma dengan hanya membentangkan tubuh di kapuk beralas seprai.

Sekitar pukul 11 siang, Midorima meminta izin untuk pulang dan tentunya mereka mengizinkannya karena dilihat dengan mata telanjang pun kondisinya memanglah tidak baik. Mata yang berair, kulit yang memerah, tubuh yang mengigil dan nafas yang tak beraturan cukup memberi fakta kalau ada komponen yang sedang bermasalah di tubuhnya.

“Biar kami antarkan Midorima- _kun_ ”

“Tidak usah. Itu akan menganggu proses belajar _Sensei._ Aku bisa naik taksi”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya”

“Kalau begitu, hati-hati Midorima- _kun_. Kau harus banyak istirahat”

“Ya, terima kasih”

 

 

Ketika dia menaiki undakkan tangga menuju apartemennya, denyutan di kepalanya semakin tak bisa ditolerir. Visinya pun terlihat kabur. Oh, Midorima tak pernah berharap akan separah ini. Setidaknya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tubuhnya tak pernah terasa selemah ini.

Kakinya mencapai pintu berbahan kayu berwarna coklat gelap. Midorima merogoh saku celananya dan menarik kunci dari dalamnya. Lubang kunci yang seharusnya pas dengan kunci di genggamannya terlihat membelah diri. Ada lebih dari satu lubang, dan ada lebih dari satu ujung kunci.

Suara kelotak kunci yang mencoba masuk ke lubang kunci yang tepat terdengar sedikit rusuh. Dan Midorima sama sekali tak berhasil membukanya. Hingga seseorang membukanya dari dalam bertepatan dengan tubuh Midorima yang limbung.

_BRUKK!!_

Suara gedebuk dan erangan kecil keluar dari belah bibir lelaki di bawahnya. Tubuh Midorima tidaklah kecil. Berat tubuhnya menghimpit Akashi yang masih terkejut. Terlebih ketika Akashi merasa kegerahan dengan tubuh Midorima di atasnya. Entah karena suhu tubuh Midorima yang tinggi entah karena Akashi terlalu malu berada di posisi _awkward_ seperti itu. Atau biasa juga keduanya.

“Shin!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coma state itu setahu saya kondisi yang paling baik buat ngasih sugesti-sugesti ke alam bawah sadar manusia karena gelombang di otak kita pada kondisi itu di dominasi gelombang Alpha/theta -saya lupa. Intinya pada kondisi itu sugesti gampang masuk.   
> Well, saya gak begitu yakin hypnosis bisa dipakai seperti Midorima ke Kuroko, karena waktu saya belajar, lebih baik menggunakan kata-kata yang bersifat positif karena kata yang negatif itu cenderung ditolak oleh otak kita, misalnya lebih baik menggunakan kata "berani" daripada "tidak takut". Begitu lah kira-kira, saya juga hanya tahu sedikit. Lebih lengkapnya, bisa tanya mbah google, beliau tahu apa saja :D  
> Ja....


	6. The Memories

 

 _ **Malam itu langit tak berawan. Bintang-bintang dengan puas memberikan performa terbaiknya di atas sana. Midorima Shintarou kecil mengendong tasnya sambil** _ _ **tersenyum. Tak sabar untuk segera tiba di rumahnya. Piala di tangan kecilnya tergenggam erat.** _

_ **“Ini akan membuat Okaa-san bangga!”** _  


_ **Dia sedikit berlari ketika gerbang rumahnya mulai terlihat. Membukanya dan segera masuk. Memijak satu per satu undakan tangga yang menuju ke kamar ibunya.** _  


_ **“Okaa-san?”** _  


_ **Tok! Tok! Tok!** _  


_ **“Okaa-san?”** _  


_ **Senyumnya tak padam hingga ketika dia melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.** _ _ **Wajah wanita itu terbenam di bawah bantal. Tanpa busana dengan lengan menggantung di samping tempat tidur. Midorima menatap ngeri pada pria paruh baya yang ada** _ _ **di atas wanita itu sambil menahan bantal yang menutupi wajah sang wanita. Membekapnya hingga tak ada nafas lagi yang tersisa.** _  


_ **“Okaa-san?”** _  


_ **Pria itu menatap nyalang Midorima. Piala penghargaannya terjatuh tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa bisa dia tahan. Merangsang stimulus yang langsung menuju otaknya hingga Midorima tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.** _

_ **“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA OKAA-SAN?!”** _  


_ **Pria itu membuka jendela lalu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa di dekatnya. Midorima berlari dan menahan kaki si pria agar tak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat, tubuh kecilnya terlempar dengan sekali hentakan menghantam meja nakas. Detik itu ... Midorima tak bisa melakukan apapun saat pria itu menjatuhkan ibunya dari lantai 2 menuju halaman belakang.** _

 

  
“ _OKAA-SAN_!”

Midorima terlonjak dari tidurnya. Dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah.

“Shintarou?!”

“...”

“Shin? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“S-Se-Sei”

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa khawatir melihat Midorima yang terlihat ketakutan. Kemudian dia merengkuh pria itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut agar pria itu nyaman.

“Mimpi buruk?”

“ _Um_ ”

“Aku di sini Shin. Aku ada bersamamu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ini masih malam, tidurlah kembali”

“Maaf Sei, bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum?”

“Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar”

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambil segelas air. Midorima memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ingatan itu kembali muncul. Bahkan Midorima tak ingat bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Dulu sekali, yang dia ingat adalah bahwa saat matanya terbuka, dia _sendirian_.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Akashi datang dari ambang pintu, memberikan air di tangannya pada Midorima. Pria itu meneguknya hingga tandas. Merasakan kerongkongannya yang dingin setelah air mengalir di sana.

“Terima kasih”

“ _Um_. Sudah merasa baikan?”

“Ya. Maaf membuatmu khawatir”

“Syukurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat Shin. Kau masih demam. Kita bisa bicara ketika kau sudah sembuh. Sekarang berbaringlah lagi”

Midorima menurut. Akashi menyelimutinya hingga dada, lalu tersenyum.

“Kau tidak tidur Sei?”

“Aku akan menunggu hingga kau tertidur”

Akashi mengusap helaian hijaunya. Rasanya sisi ini tak pernah Midorima lihat. Akashi tak akan selembut itu apalagi jika sudah membahas perihal balas dendam. Bahkan sisi yang satunya itu lebih sadis lagi.

* * *

 

  
_**“KAU?! KAU MEMBUNUH OKAA-SAN! DASAR PRIA JAHAT!”** _

_**Midorima mencoba melawan namun lagi-lagi dia terpental dan menghantam tembok. Kepalanya mengucurkan darah dan pandangannya hampir buram.** _

_**“DIAM KAU BOCAH! WANITA JALANG ITU SUDAH SEPANTASNYA MATI”** _

_**“KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI! BUKAN OKAA-SAN!”** _

_**“APA KATAMU? AKU?”** _

_**“YA! KAU JUGA AKAN MATI ... KAU AKAN DIHUKUM MATI KARENA KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH OKAA-SAN!”** _

_**Pria itu telah merusak segalanya. Merusak kejutannya. Merusak harapannya. Dan merusak kehidupannya. Semua angan-angan yang Midorima gantungkan, seketika ambruk begitu saja. Hanya karena pria itu, Midorima kehilangan seluruh harapan dalam hidupnya.** _

_**“HAHAHA! TAU APA KAU BOCAH?! KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA? HAH?! AKU TAK AKAN KALAH MELAWAN ANAK BODOH SEPERTIMU!”** _

_**“Kau lihat saja ... kau yang dihukum mati ... atau aku yang akan membuatmu mati ...”** _

_**“OMONG KOSONG. MINGGRIR KAU!”** _

_**Lagi-lagi pria itu membuat Midorima terjatuh. Tubuhnya terasa remuk setelah terhantam berkali-kali. Tangannya mengepal, merapalkan sumpah dalam hatinya bahwa suatu saat dia yang sekecil itu akan membalaskan dendamnya. Pria itu menatap Midorima, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat Midorima dengar. Kemudian pria itu menyeringai dan meninggalkan Midorima dalam keheningan.** _

_**“Aku bersumpah. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, beserta keluargamu-“** _

 

  
Matanya lagi-lagi terbuka. Sudah susah payah dia mencoba tertidur dan pada akhirnya mimpi itu membangunkannya lagi. Midorima melirik ke sebelahnya. Akashi sudah kembali tidur. Midorima berpikir, kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata? Dan pria itu ... siapa pria itu? Apa yang dikatakannya sebelum dia pergi? ....

 

 

_ **Thursday, October 19 1978** _

Putih ... seluruhnya terlihat berwarna putih. Tembok ini ... pintu ini ... seprai ini ... lampu ini ... langit-langit ini ... hanya berwarna putih.

_“Di mana aku? ...”_

_“Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? ...”_

Seseorang berpakaian putih masuk. Wajahnya terkejut lalu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya.

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar”

_“Siapa wanita ini? ...”_

_“Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?”_

“Akan kupanggilkan dokter. Kau tunggu sebentar ya. Aku senang kau sudah sadar”

Wanita itu pergi. Meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di ruangan serba putih itu. Lalu seorang pria masuk, dengan jas yang juga berwarna putih. Kemudian menyentuhnya. Mendengarkan degup jantungnya. Membelalakkan matanya sembari menyorotnya dengan lampu.

“Syukurlah nak, keadaanmu sudah membaik”

Anak itu mencoba berbicara, bibirnya terbuka tetapi tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar.

_“Kenapa ini? ... aku tak bisa berbicara ...”_

“Kau anak yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Jadi, jangan patah semangat ya”

_“Kau? ... aku? ... aku ... siapa aku? ...“_

 

* * *

 

  
_**Friday, September 27 1991** _

Midorima duduk di dekat jendela. Materi perkuliahan tak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Dia hanya memandang ke luar dan memperhatikan beberapa mahasiswa yang berkeliaran. Dia kembali teringat akan mimpinya kemarin malam. Terakhir kali yang diingatnya adalah bahwa setelah dia sadar. Dokter mengatakan kalau ada beberapa trauma pada otaknya akibat terbentur. Dia mengalami amnesia disosiatif, di mana otaknya yang memaksa untuk lupa akan apa yang terjadi, dia lupa karena memang dia tak ingin mengingatnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Midorima diberitahu bahwa ibunya sudah tiada. Menurut kabar yang didengarnya, ibunya meninggal karena kasus bunuh diri. Tapi Midorima tak menemukan bukti apapun. Karena ibunya seorang pekerja malam, maka orang-orang menganggapnya jijik. Polisi pun hanya menyimpulkan kalau ibunya bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai dua setelah melakukan perbuatan hina itu.

Lalu dia tinggal dengan ayahnya yang seorang pecandu. Dulu, ketika umurnya sekitar lima tahun, Midorima pernah dipaksa untuk meminum alkohol oleh ayahnya. Kemudian kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Midorima tinggal dengan ibunya yang frustasi dan melampiaskannya dengan menjadi wanita malam. Sedangkan ayahnya entah di mana.

Setelah ibunya meninggal, dia kembali tinggal bersama ayahnya, dia dipaksa untuk mencoba pil ekstasi yang bisa membuatnya seperti orang gila. Tentu saja Midorima menolak. Seingatnya, obat-obatan itu rasanya pahit, dan Midorima sudah muak terus meminumnya berkali-kali ketika di rumah sakit. Hasilnya, terdapat luka memar di pipi dan lengannya akibat pukulan yang cukup keras dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya orang yang agresif, apalagi ketika dirinya dikuasai zat-zat itu. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja, bahkan Midorima masih ingat pada bekas luka robek di pelipisnya akibat ayahnya memukulnya dengan botol berisi alkohol. Berbeda dengan ibunya, wanita itu terlalu tak acuh pada sekelilingnya. Termasuk pada Midorima. Dia hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, dengan pria-pria kaya yang akan memberinya uang setelah menodai tubuhnya.

Lalu Midorima kembali melanjutkan sekolah, untunglah dia tak dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. Siswa-siswa yang lain memandang tak suka pada Midorima. Tak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Maka Midorima selalu pulang lebih dulu ketika pelajaran sudah selesai. Menyusuri jalan-jalan sempit menuju tempat tinggal ayahnya yang kumuh.

Waktu terus berjalan. Midorima membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu hingga dia mendapatkan beasiswa dan akselerasi semenjak di sekolah menengah. Bahkan beasiswa itu masih terus didapatkannya sampai dia masuk ke jenjang universitas. Semakin bertambah usia, semakin dewasa juga pemikiran Midorima. Dia tahu apa itu NAPZA dan melarang ayahnya untuk mengkonsumsi barang-barang itu. Dulu, pernah sekali dia membuang pil milik ayahnya, akhirnya dia dikurung di gudang semalaman saat musim dingin.

Ketika dia ada di sekolah menengah atas, ayahnya juga pergi. Overdosis pemakaian narkotika. Rumahnya digrebek dan dikenai hukuman. Karena ayahnya meninggal, maka hukuman penjara tak dikenainya, tapi hukuman dendanya tetap berlaku. Mau tak mau Midorima harus membayar semuanya. Midorima hanya bisa tidur sekitar 2 jam perhari, dengan kegiatan belajar dan selebihnya bekerja untuk melunasi hutang.

Belum selesai untuk membayar denda, rupanya tak hanya itu yang harus Midorima tebus. Ayahnya mencari banyak pinjaman uang pada rentenir untuk membeli obat-obatan yang harganya sangat mahal itu. Dengan bunga yang sangat tinggi dan diendapkan bertahun-tahun. Hingga berakhir dirinya dikeluarkan dari universitas tempatnya belajar juga dari tempat-tempatnya bekerja.

_Ddrrtt ... ddrrrtt ...._

Lamunannya buyar. Midorima merogoh sakunya diam-diam dan melihat bahwa ada pesan masuk diterimanya. Dia membukanya dan mendapati bahwa pesan itu dari Kise.

 

> _**[From: Kise Ryouta]** _
> 
> _**[Subjek: Terima kasih]** _
> 
> _**[Midorima-cchi! Aku melihatmu melamun dari sini. Kuingatkan jangan terlalu banyak melamun, nanti kau bisa kerasukkan haha XD**_
> 
> _**Oh ya, syukurlah keadaanmu sudah membaik. Kau tahu? Aku sangat khawatir waktu kau sakit. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi ya-ssu! Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku. Aku sangat senang. Tapi rasanya aku sudah tak tahan menghadapi semua ini. Aku takut, Jadi ... maafkan aku-ssu!** _  
>  _**Sayonara]** _

Midorima mengerutkan kening. Ada yang aneh dengan Kise hari ini. Dan jika Kise benar-benar melihatnya dari sana, maka Midorima juga bisa melihat Kise balik. Jadi Midorima mencari Kise di manapun dia dapat terlihat.

_“Di mana?”_

Rambut kuningnya berkibar tertiup angin. Midorima menemukan Kise ada di loteng gedung yang bersebrangan dengannya, sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sambil membentangkan tangannya dan posisinya ada di ... luar pagar pembatas.

“KISE!”

Midorima menggebrak mejanya. Membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Sedang mata zamrudnya Menatap ngeri tubuh tak bernyawa yang terjun dari atas lantai lima itu. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya berdengung, ingatan-ingatan yang ingin dilupakannya merasuk ke kepalanya.

“Midorima- _kun_!”

“Midorima- _san_! Kau kenapa?!”

“Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan”

“Midorima- _san_! Bertahanlah!”

“Midorima- _san_! ...”

Dia masih sadar ketika tubuhnya terjatuh membentur lantai dan orang-orang datang mengerumuninya. Tapi Midorima terlalu sibuk untuk menahan ingatan-ingatan yang tiba ke memorinya. Saat dia kecil, saat orangtuanya bercerai, saat ayahnya memukulinya, dan terutama ... _saat ibunya terbunuh_ ....

 

* * *

 

Akashi segera turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke ruangan yang sudah ditunjukkan setelah meminta izin Midorima untuk pulang. Dia cepat-cepat datang ke kampus Midorima setelah seseorang mengabarinya kalau Midorima pingsan dan di bawa ke ruang kesehatan.

“Di mana Shintarou?”

“Dia di sana” ujar petugas yang berjaga di ruangan itu.

“Terima kasih”

Midorima berbaring di sana. Menutup matanya dengan kening berkerut.

“Shintarou!”

Matanya terbuka dan mendapati Akashi ada di sana.

“A- kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?”

“Kan tempo hari sudah kubilang. Jangan dulu masuk kuliah, nanti kau sakit lagi”

“Maaf”

“Ayo pulang. Aku sudah minta izin pada dosenmu. Ini, aku membawakanmu jaket, pakailah!”

“Tasku?”

“Aku sudah membawanya. Sini, biar kubantu”

Midorima menuruti apa kata Akashi. Dia membantunya berjalan dengan memapahnya ke mobil. Akashi rupanya tak peduli dengan kerumunan yang ada di dekat gedung satunya. Dia hanya masuk, lalu menyalakan mesin dan membawanya pulang.

 

  
Setelah sampai, Akashi membawanya masuk dan membaringkannya lagi di tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi seperti itu dan Midorima berfikir betapa tidak enaknya menjadi orang sakit. Untuk kasusnya kali ini, sejujurnya Midorima merasa tubuhnya tak terlalu bermasalah, fisiknya baik-baik saja, tapi justru pikirannya lah yang bermasalah.

“Jawab aku Shintarou, kenapa kau malah ke kampus? Kupikir kau di rumah dan tidur. Aku sangat kaget ketika dosenmu menghubungiku dan mengatakan kalau kau sakit”

“Maaf. Kupikir aku sudah tidak apa-apa”

“Kau tak perlu terlalu keras pada tubuhmu. Aku sudah mengurus yang satunya. Dan sepertinya model bodoh itu juga tak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Dia sudah mati juga kan? Dia memang bodoh”

“Yang satunya?”

“Ya, Momoi Satsuki”

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku sudah membunuhnya. Jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan cara untuk membunuhnya lagi, pikirkan saja dulu kesehatanmu”

“Kapan?”

“Sebenarnya aku melakukannya kemarin. Dan saat dosenmu menelepon, aku sedang di pemakamannya”

“Bagaimana ... kau melakukannya?”

“Sebenarnya mudah saja, karena ... _aku bisa membunuh tanpa ada seorangpun yang sadar_ .... Ah! Maaf, aku jadi membicarakan ini ketika kau sedang sakit. Kita bisa bicarakan ini lain kali”

“...”

“Shin? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Aku hanya pusing”

“Rasanya akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali pusing. Apa kita perlu ke dokter?”

“Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat”

“Aku ada jam kuliah pukul 1. Kau tak apa jika sendirian di rumah?”

“Ya”

“Aku akan bolos jika kau memang tak ingin sendirian”

“Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa”

“Kau yakin?”

“Ya”

“Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidur. Satu lagi, jangan lupa minum obatmu! Sudah ku siapkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidur”

“ _Um_ , terima kasih. Hati-hati Sei”

“Ya, jaga dirimu”

  
Midorima hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya. Pasalnya dia ingat semuanya. Hidupnya, penderitaannya, kesedihannya, kesepiannya, alur demi alur. Dia tahu bahwa ibunya bukan bunuh diri melainkan di bunuh. Ya, melihat Kise yang jatuh mengingatkannya pada ibunya dulu. Satu-satunya saksi mata saat kejadian itu terjadi, satu-satunya orang yang melihat wajah pembunuh itu, adalah dirinya. Dan kata-kata Akashi mengingatkannya bahwa pria yang membunuh ibunya dulu bernama ....

 


	7. The Treason

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**_ Sunday,  December 8 1991 _ **

Hari yang dilalui Akashi nyaris sama seperti rutinitasnya yang biasa. Namun, rupanya ada satu perbedaan yang membuat ceritanya menjadi jauh berbeda dari seharusnya. Selepas jam perkuliahan, Aomine Daiki mengajaknya untuk berbincang-bincang. Mampir sebentar ke kafe dekat kampus dan membelikannya minuman. _Coffe Lat_ _te_ dengan aroma _cream_ yang menguar dari kepulan asapnya.

“Ada apa Aomine- _kun_? Sepertinya hal yang ingin kau bicarakan cukup penting?”

“Ya ... _um_ , itu ... Aldwin, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai Satsuki?”

Akashi berpikir mengapa Aomine membahas tentang ini sekarang. Itu sudah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pembunuhan pada wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki. Akashi sendiri yang melakukannya karena wanita itu terus menempelinya _lagi_ seperti saat dirinya masih dikenal dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou.

“Ya ... tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?”

“Aku ... hanya merindukannya. Pada akhirnya aku tetap tak bisa mendapatkannya. Bodoh kan?”

“Sudahlah ... kalaupun aku jadi kau, aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena jarak ini bukan hanya dipisahkan oleh satuan tapi oleh dimensi. Kupikir kau tak mau membahas ini lagi.”

“Hanya tiba-tiba ingin. Ya ... kau benar, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan.”

Aomine berceloteh panjang hingga Akashi merasa matanya tambah berat. Dia terlalu mengantuk untuk mendengarkan ocehan Aomine. Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Akashi tak bisa menguranginya dengan meminum kopi. Kemudian Aomine mengatakan sebuah kalimat sebelum Akashi benar-benar tertidur.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku sengaja memasukan obat tidur ke dalam minumanmu.”

 

 

Ketika matanya terbuka, Akashi mencium bau garam. Angin yang menerpanya cukup kencang ... dan hangat. Membuatnya cukup yakin bahwa dirinya ada di salah satu bagian pantai. Matahari sudah bertukar posisi dan cahaya keperakkan rembulan mendominasi. Seseorang menahan lehernya dan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahinya.

Samar-samar Akashi melihat orang lain berdiri di sana. Menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, atau orang yang memeganginya. Kakinya melaju menempatkan dirinya tepat di bawah sinar rembulan yang remang.

“Shin ... tarou?”

“Lepaskan dia.”

“Buang senjatamu, atau dia akan kubunuh!”

“Jangan Shintarou!”

Midorima melepaskannya, melemparkannya asal ke manapun selain tetap berada di genggaman. Lalu berjalan mendekat.

“Aomine Daiki ....”

“ _Cih!_ Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Aldwin atau haruskah kupanggil ... Akashi?”

“....”

“Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?”

“Oh, kau Midorima Shintarou, benar? Rupanya kalian memang bersekongkol untuk membunuh kami. Kalian memang sudah sepantasnya mati!”

“....”

“Setelah kupikirkan. Teman-temanku yang terbunuh hanyalah yang terlibat tentang kasus pembunuhan pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Murasakibara, Kise, dan Kuroko, meskipun aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tapi alasan itu bisa digunakan sebagai alibi yang menjauhkan kenyataan kasus ini dengan si pelaku. Sehingga polanya terkesan acak. Dan terakhir, kau membunuh gadis yang kucintai. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan bahwa kau harus mati.”

Rahasia terbesar Akashi kini terbongkar. Identitasnya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou. Pelaku pembunuhan terhadap wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki, yang tak lain merupakan awal dari konflik ini terjadi. Ketika bertahun-tahun silam pria itu menjadi kekasih Momoi dan hubungan mereka diputus secara sepihak karena wanita itu berbalik menyukai Akashi. Cukup alasan bagi Aomine melakukan tindakan tersebut atas dasar kecemburuan.

“Itu tidak benar.”

“Apa katamu?!”

“Aku yang membunuh mereka. Akashi tak melakukannya. Aku yang membunuh Kise, aku yang membunuh Murasakibara, aku yang membunuh Kuroko, dan aku juga yang membunuh ... Momoi Satsuki.”

“Shintarou!”

“Jadi, akulah yang sepantasnya mati, bukan Akashi. Kau boleh membunuhku, tapi dengan satu syarat,” Midorima memberi jeda di antara ucapannya.

“Brengsek!”

“Tidak Shintarou ....”

“Lepaskan Akashi dan biarkan dia pergi dari sini.”

“Jangan Shintarou!”

_BRUKK!_

Aomine mendorong Akashi hingga terjatuh sementara mengalihkan posisi pistolnya tepat di jantung Midorima yang berjalan mendekat.

“Pergi Akashi.”

“Tidak Shin! Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu di sini!”

“Kubilang pergi! Lari dari sini!”

“Tak akan!”

“Pergilah. Atau kau ingin kita berdua mati di sini?!”

“Shin!”

“Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kalau aku akan melindungimu. Jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini dan membuatmu tetap hidup. Pergilah Akashi!”

Akashi melihat pandangan Midorima lembut padanya dengan senyum yang membuat Akashi ingin menangis. Ini tak benar. Mengapa Midorima harus mati untuknya? Bukankah sejak awal yang harusnya mati adalah Akashi?

“Cepat Akashi!”

“Maaf ... Shintarou.”

_DOR!_

Dari kejauhan, Akashi hanya bisa melihat bahwa tubuh tinggi itu perlahan terjatuh menghantam permukaan yang keras. Cairan di tubuhnya menyembur ke luar kala timah dari selongsong hitam itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Seulas senyum tersungging bersamaan dengan air mata Akashi yang menetes.

 

*********

Akashi membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.  Wangi parfum Midorima masih menempel di sana. Bayangannya muncul –atau mungkin sebenarnya Akashi yang membayangkan- ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Midorima sudah mati. Dan kenyataan itu membuat jantungnya terasa ngilu.

Hening ..., tanpa ada obrolan selepas lelah, tanpa ada perdebatan sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengalah, dan tanpa ada kecupan sebelum tidur. Pandangan Akashi terlalu buram akibat air bening yang mengisi kelopak matanya. Hingga air itu menetes tatkala matanya tak sanggup menampung air yang berlebihan.

“Shin-ta-rou ...,”

“Maaf ....”

Ketika semuanya terlambat, tak ada satupun yang dapat Akashi lakukan. Ketika Midorima lebih memilih mati dan membiarkan dirinya tetap hidup. Akashi hanya mampu memandang tubuh itu yang terjatuh.

* * *

**_ Thursday, July 16 1992 _ **

Akashi tak akan pernah memaafkannya. Orang yang berusaha membunuhnya ... dan orang yang telah membunuh Midorima. Akashi bertekad untuk tak akan kalah lagi melawannya. Akashi bertekad untuk membunuh orang itu. Bukankah dirinya punya alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk membunuh pria bernama Aomine Daiki? Dan tentunya sekarang pun Aomine punya alasan yang lumayan bagus untuk membunuh Akashi keduakalinya.

Rasanya nostalgia saat Akashi menginjakkan kakinya pada rerumputan di bawah naungan pohon-pohon tinggi yang dulu nyaris menjadi kuburannya. Gubuk Midorima sudah tidak ada, hanya tinggal potongan kayu-kayu yang berserakan sejajar dengan tanah. Akashi menggenggam pisaunya erat, menyalurkan semua tekad yang dimilikinya pada bilah yang tajam.

“Akashi Seijuurou!”

Akashi menoleh. Pria tan itu berdiri di sana serupa membawa pisau sebagai benda yang sudah mereka sepakati. Amarahnya membuncah seolah ada gunung api di dasar sana dan lavanya menghambur ke luar.

“Kita akan tentukan! Siapa yang bisa membalaskan dendamnya lebih dulu. Kita akan bertarung hingga salah satu di antara kita mati. Dan kau Akashi! Bersiaplah untuk berbaring di bawah kakiku!”

“Jangan berkata seolah kau akan menang melawanku. Keinginanku adalah mutlak, jika aku menginginkan kau untuk mati, maka itulah yang terjadi.”

“Omong kosong! Aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk hidup seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak sebaik yang dulu, aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu sekarang!”

“Omong kosong? Bukankah saat itu kau gagal membunuhku? Itu bukti bahwa kau hanya seekor anjing dengan taring yang tumpul. Dan aku membencinya. Maka bersiaplah untuk mati karena aku sudah mengasah taringku jauh lebih tajam darimu!”

“Aku tak butuh ocehanmu! Buktikan dengan kemampuanmu! _HAAAAAAAAA_....”

Aomine mengarahkan pisaunya langsung pada Akashi, namun dengan lihai Akashi menghindar dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri dan balas menyerang. Refleks Aomine yang cepat membuatnya selamat dari serangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba.

“Hanya segitu  kemampuanmu?!”

Akashi menempatkan pisaunya di antara dagu dan dada, tidak lebih dari tinggi kepalanya. Lalu melesat dan mengarahkannya lurus ke dada Aomine. Pria bersurai _navy_ itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya sembari  menatap Akashi penuh sindiran. Tatapannya  seolah berkata _‘silakan’_ , tapi pertahanannya tidak menunjukkan celah sedikitpun.

“ _Huh!”_

Tipuan, Akashi sudah merencanakannya. Dia membelokkan serangannya dari sisi kanan membuat konsentrasi Aomine teralihkan ke tubuh sisi kirinya.

 _“Sial,_ tipuan _!”_

Saat pertahanan Aomine tergeser, Akashi tak menyianyiakan sedetikpun yang dapat mengacaukan serangannya. Dia  mendaratkan telapak kakinya tepat di perut Aomine membuatnya terbatuk sedikit, namun Aomine membalasnya dengan pukulan ke pipi Akashi hingga membuatnya terpental.

“ _Cih!”_

Mulutnya sedikit asin ketika Akashi meludahkan darah bercampur liurnya. Di sana Aomine tampak memegangi perutnya sambil tetap waspada.

“Jangan senang hanya karena kau bisa sedikit melukaiku!”

Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar sedikit noda merah di sudut bibirnya. Akashi jarang bertarung, karena sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menantang orang secara terang-terangan. Namun dia sudah bertekad, dan tak ada yang bisa merubah pikirannya. Dan itu bukan berarti kalau dia tidak  bisa bertarung kan?

“ _HAAAAAAAAAA ...!”_

Akashi memukul, Aomine menendang, Akashi menggores lengan Aomine, Aomine menggores kaki Akashi. Keduanya tampak berada pada kekuatan yang setara. Mungkin stamina Aomine lebih tinggi, namun keakuratan dan ketepatan refleks Akashi jauh lebih tinggi pula dari Aomine. Keduanya sama-sama mempunyai dendam yang ingin mereka balaskan.

Waktu terus berlalu, tubuh mereka dibanjiri keringat dan bercak-bercak darah, goresan pisau melekat pada tiap-tiap anggota tubuh mereka, namun belum ada yang benar-benar berhasil mengenai titik vital mereka. Sudut bibir Aomine tertarik, memamerkan _smirk_ yang biasa digunakannya untuk mengancam, sementara mata Akashi menunjukkan hawa intimidasi yang tebal. Tak ada yang ingin kalah maupun ingin mengalah.

Jelas sekali, Akashi bisa melihat gerakannya. Akashi tahu apa yang akan lawannya lakukan. Hanya saja dia butuh _timing_ yang tepat karena gerakannya sangat cepat. Tak acuh dengan peraturan, memangnya mereka masih bisa berpikir jernih ketika keduanya sudah siap mati –tepatnya membunuh. Mereka tak akan berhenti hingga salah satu di antara mereka berdiri sebagai pemenang.

Hari semakin gelap. Cahaya keperakkan rembulan membuat gerakan-gerakan siluet mereka yang berbaur dengan gelapnya hutan. Suara burung hantu yang mengusik dan gemerisik pepohonan tersapu angin. Bersamaan dengan nafas yang memburu bagai hewan liar.

_“Ugh!”_

Akashi merasa sebelah kakinya sedikit terkilir tapi masih bisa digerakkan, mungkin saat dia melakukan gerakan yang memerlukan perubahan arah dengan cepat. Aomine mengerenyit sedikit, beberapa detik seperti berpikir. Mereka harus segera menyelesaikannya.

“Hanya itu kemampuanmu Akashi?”

“ _Huh?_ Jangan sombong. Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!”

_BUAKK!_

_DUG!_

“HAAAAAAA!”

“RASAKAN INI! MATI KAU!”

Ketika Akashi meninju rahang Aomine membuat gerakannya berhenti sesaat. Serangan balik Aomine tidak memberikan efek yang terlalu besar. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan dari balik pepohonan menatap sendu ke arah mereka berdua.

 

 

Kepakan sayap burung mengudara. Akashi berdiri menatap warna merah yang disukainya menutupi rerumputan dan sebagian tubuh tak bernyawa di depannya. Ada perasaan lega menyusupi hatinya namun di sisi lain dia merasa percuma. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya, tak ada satupun yang dapat kembali.

Mata dwiwarnanya memperhatikan cairan itu merembes dari sekitar logam yang menembus dadanya. Tangannya sendiri yang melakukannya. Ya, dia yang telah membunuh seorang Aomine Daiki. Bukankah dengan begitu semua pertengkaran ini sudah selesai? Dan hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri sebagai pemenang.

 

> _[“Wanita ini Momoi Satsuki. Dia wanita sialan yang sudah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini. Dulunya aku berteman dengan Aomine Daiki tapi aku lebih dekat dengan Atsushi dan sudah menganggapnya seperti keluargaku. Semua orang tahu Daiki dan Momoi itu sepasang kekasih dan memang mereka sudah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka berpacaran dan kulihat Daiki sendiri terlalu mencintainya hingga hampir membuatnya gila.”_
> 
> _“Maksudmu?”_
> 
> _“Ya, pria manapun yang terlalu dekat dengan Satsuki bisa jadi dihajarnya.”_
> 
> _“Termasuk kau juga?”_
> 
> _“Tidak, bukan begitu Shintarou. Aku tak pernah bermaksud mendekatinya sedikitpun. Lagipula apa bagusnya berpacaran dengan dia.”_
> 
> _“Lalu kenapa?”_
> 
> _“Pada kasusku, Satsuki sendiri yang mendekatiku. Dia bilang kalau dia lebih mencintaiku daripada Daiki dan dia ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan pria itu untuk memulai menjalin hubungan denganku.”_
> 
> _“Dan apa yang kau katakan?”_
> 
> _“Kubilang aku tidak mau, lagipula aku tidak tertarik. Selain itu aku membayangkan kalau Daiki sampai mengetahui ini dia pasti akan memusuhiku. Aku_ sih _tidak masalah, tapi itu cukup merepotkan karena Daiki itu orang bodoh yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara memukul orang. Dan ternyata wanita itu juga tak kalah bodoh, kau tahu kenapa?”_
> 
> _Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya._
> 
> _“Esok harinya wanita itu mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Aomine Daiki dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Sialan kan?!”_
> 
> _“A-ah, kupikir aku bisa membaca apa yang terjadi setelahnya.”]_

Akashi tersenyum kecil, teringat kalau dia sangat ingin menceritakan pada Midorima bagaimana dia membunuh wanita itu. Tapi saat itu Midorima sedang sakit, jadi Akashi tak mau mengambil risiko untuk membuat kepala Midorima semakin pusing dengan ceritanya. Dan pada akhirnya Midorima tak pernah tahu bagaimana wanita sialan itu mati.

“Shintarou ... aku sudah berhasil membunuh Aomine Daiki.”

Angin menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang mulai lengket. Lumuran darah mengering di sela pori-pori kulitnya. Entah itu darah siapa dia tak peduli. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari onggokan mayat Aomine ke arah pepohonan yang monoton. Menjadi saksi bisu akan kengerian yang tercipta oleh dua pria yang saling menginginkan balas dendam untuk dibayar kematian.

Akashi mungkin ingin membunuh Aomine, tapi dia sangat –sangat tidak berharap bahwa pria sialan itu juga telah membunuh Midorima yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Akashi pedulikan. Semuanya hilang. Bagai trik sulap yang membawanya ke suatu tempat dalam sekejap mata. Akashi tak pernah menyesali dirinya telah membunuh Aomine, hanya saja dia menyesal tidak melakukan hal itu lebih cepat.

Sepasang mata  menatap sendu dari balik jajaran pepohonan yang rimbun mengarahkan fokusnya pada pria yang berdiri sendirian di sana. Rambut merah yang tersamar dalam kegelapan tersibak angin. Dengan langkah tanpa decit suara, memperkecil jarak fokusnya pada itu. Mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya dibatasi sapuan angin yang mengisi ruang sempit di antara keduanya.

_JLEBB!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya kurang bisa mendeskripsikan adegan orang berantem itu seperti apa. Dan sebenarnya apa yang saya tulis rasanya tidak se-wow yang ada di pikiran saya, terutama pas adegan berantem itu. So, ya bisa dibayangkan sendiri barangkali supaya jadi lebih seru hahaha.  
> Arigatou! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih...:)  
> Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ... semoga ....


End file.
